Six Skeletons, maid, pet and a BABY
by TechnoKino
Summary: Kana and Red are now proud happy parents, they name their daughter 'Arial'. As Arial grows she will encounter friends and enemies, but will she be able to fall in love with a simple human boy...or will she too follow in her mother's footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birth**

* * *

Today was a nice day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and flowers were blooming...

* * *

On days like these, six skeletons and a maid...were in for a bad time.

* * *

A loud scream rang through the mansion, today was the day for sure...luckily you had done research considering human hospitals were out of the question.

The skeletons could do nothing but wait in the living room as Kana was in the bathroom as it was the cleanest place to give birth, Red was pacing back and forth, Orange was fiddling with a cigarette to try and take his mind off it, Sans just tried to ignore it...and by tried, it mainly means failing to fall to sleep, Blue and Papyrus were excited for the new arrival but wished they could help Kana and finally Black was...well.

* * *

"WHY WON'T SHE SHUT UP!" Black yelled covering the sides of his skull though of course not having ears he couldn't block out the loud screaming, "Boss...my girl is giving BIRTH!" Red yelled getting a little frustrated that he couldn't stop Kana's pain or help in anyway "I thought you liked screams of pain" Orange said, Black groaned "I do when it's ME causing the pain" he said.

You came out with dirty towels "can one of you fetch some clean towels and a bucket of hot water? you asked Papyrus jumped up "I'll get the towels" he said rushing off "I'll get the water" Blue quickly said following suit, "i-is there anyway I can help?" Red asked worriedly "not really Master Red, it's best you not be in there right now anyway" you said "why?" Red asked.

"FUCKING SKELETON I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kana's loud voice rang through the mansion screaming in pain, Red's sockets went black "okay I see what you mean" he said "can you tell her to quiet her screams?" Black asked, you sighed "if you want her screams to be quiet, then there is something you can do" you replied, Black sighed "sure anything to make her stop screaming" he said following you into the bathroom.

* * *

Blacks eyes widened there was so much blood it was like a mass murder happened in the bathroom "how are you doing Kana?" you asked trying to keep her calm as she panted heavily "b-better...w-what's Black...doing in here? she asked, you smiled "well he's here because your screaming is too loud, so he's just going to hold your hand okay?" you said, Black stared "WHAT!" he yelled as you glared "would you like her to continue screaming?" you asked.

Black considered his options and decided hand holding wasn't as bad as her screaming constantly "fine..." he said defeated grabbing Kana's hand, "now Master Blue and Papyrus is fetching the towels and water, Master Black will keep you company for a little while, I need to have Master Sans contact Green and Yellow...you've lost a lot of blood...and you will lose a lot more" you said as Kana nodded slightly watching you walk out the room.

You headed downstairs seeing Papyrus with the towels and Blue with the water "thank you Masters" you said grabbing the hot water first "Master Sans can you contact Green and Yellow please, Kana will need a blood transfusion" you said, Sans nodded "okay" he said, this made Red panic "are you sure I can't help?" he asked worriedly "Master Red, just stay calm, Kana is doing fine...trust me" you said, "o-okay" Red replied as you quickly hurried upstairs with the water.

* * *

"Okay how are we doing?" you asked Kana had seemed to calm down "better...I'm not hurting as much" she replied "okay good" you replied placing the bucket of hot water down and rushing back to grab the towels to bring them into the bathroom, "now Kana...we are going to try and start pushing okay?" you asked, Kana nodded slightly "o-okay...I-I can do this" she said preparing herself.

"Now anytime you feel pain just grasp Master Black's hand, now start pushing" you said positioning yourself to watch for the baby's head, Kana took in a deep breath and began to push instead of screaming in pain at pushing she began to grasp Black's hand tightly, he tried to hold in his own screams of pain he had no idea what he signed up for "I see the head" you said excited.

Kana stopped pushing panting heavily "keep going Kana, your doing so well" you said, Kana was starting to feel faint but she couldn't risk falling unconscious, so the pushing continued and Black's hand was being grasped even tighter this time he couldn't take it as he yelled in pain "AH STOP STOP! he yelled, Kana stopped pushing as you almost cursed at Black "Master Black if your not going to help then please leave" you said, Black quickly fled.

* * *

Back in the living room Red saw his brother nursing his hand hissing in pain "bro is Kana okay?" he asked "oh yes she's just perfect" he replied sounding as annoyed as usual, Red rolled his eyes "I'm being serious bro" he said as Black sighed "there is...a lot of blood..." he replied as he sat on the couch "well I contacted Green and Yellow, they said they will get here as soon as possible...glad they decided to move closer by since we told em bout Kana's pregnancy" Sans said.

* * *

Suddenly crying was heard, Blue and Papyrus jumped up happily "it's here, it's here" they both said with joy, the others were waiting it took a few minutes before you came out with the baby wrapped up in a towel bundle "congratulations Master Red, it's a baby wolf girl" you said.

* * *

The skeletons walked up to you carefully "aww, she's so cute" Papyrus said keeping his normally loud voice quiet, you looked to Red "here you go Master Red" you said handing him the baby "wait no-" he said but the transition was so quick he held the baby in his hands looking down at her.

She was fully human of course under the towels hid her small wolf tail and small wolf ears, she took most of her looks from Kana, "what are you going to name her?" Blue asked curious Red sighed he and Kana didn't discuss names, mainly because they were unsure of the gender "well...I don't know..." he said, you started to think then smiled "how about Arial?" you asked, Red looked to you "why Arial?" he asked "well...you and your brother are named after fonts so why not also name her after a font, Arial is the most human sounding" you replied.

"Shouldn't Kana be naming the baby?" Red asked, you frowned "she's...unconscious...she's lost a lot of blood, so she can't really give the baby a name right now" you replied, Red sighed once more "Arial it is then, at least until Kana wakes up" he said.

* * *

Arial began to coo Blue stared at her with stars in his eyes, Red gave a smirk "wanna hold her?" he asked "can I?" Blue replied excitedly "sure" he said handing Arial to Blue, Blue carefully accepted her "hey there little Arial" he said a large smile on his face as Arial continued cooing happily "I'm your magnificent Uncle Blue" Blue said proudly, "Papy you want to hold her?" Blue asked Orange who was a little nervous "I-I don't know" he said, Red smiled "ah come on Orange..." he said.

Orange sighed as he carefully took Arial from Blue's arms "uh hey there...little Arial..." he said as Arial cooed back in response, quickly he passed her to Sans she was too cute for him to handle Sans lazily accepted Arial "heya..." he said, Arial was quiet staring at Sans as he just stared at her "let's see if you have your mom's sense of humour" he said making Papyrus quickly snatch Arial "Sans no" he said angrily, "aw come on bro...ya gotta bone to pick with me?" he asked making Arial giggle as Papyrus cried "this is the worst day of my life" he said.

You began to giggle "boss you wanna hold her?" Red asked taking Arial back from Papyrus "no..." he said simply, "fine if your too scared" Red said a smirk on his face, Black glared "I'm not scared, hand her over" he said Red glared "hold her gently bro" he warned carefully handing Arial over "I'm not going to crush her" Black replied taking Arial.

Arial stared up at Black much like how she did with Sans, you were amazed the baby didn't cry the minute she laid eyes on Black, hearing a knock at the door you rushed over and opened it "Green, Yellow...quick follow me" you said not having the time to properly greet them as you led them to Kana.

* * *

Moving Kana to a spare bedroom, Green and Yellow began to set up the equipment "are you sure this will work?" you asked, Green nodded "yes I double and triple checked Kana's blood and this artificial blood, it should cause no problems" he said, Yellow was curious "how's the baby?" he asked you smiled "healthy baby wolf girl...least I think she's healthy, she's making noise and moving...normal baby behaviour" you replied.

Soon they finished setting the equipment up and putting in the drip to start the blood transfusion "hopefully in a few hours she'll wake up" Green said, you sighed checking her pulse it was slow and steady but alive at least "I think it's best I stay in here with her" you said, Green smiled "I guess me and my brother will make sure the baby is fully healthy" he said quickly rushing off, you couldn't blame him for wanting to see Arial.

* * *

Red was rocking Arial slowly as she slept peacefully, Green and Yellow soon arrived being quiet as they joined Red on the couch "heh, she looks just like Kana" Yellow whispered, Red just smiled "yeah..." he replied simply "have you named her?" Green asked "Arial..." Red replied.

Green was quite excited though he had to be careful when asking this "Red, you trust me right?" he asked, Red looked to him "uh yeah why?" he asked confused, "well I want to do a few tests-" Green started before noticing Red's sockets going black "they won't hurt her at all" Green said "how do you know?" Red asked sounding angry "well..." Green said sounding nervous.

"You can't know...only Kana would know and she's unconscious, I am not having any tests done on my baby girl" Red said, Arial cooed as she woke up "sorry sweetie...didn't mean to wake ya" Red said giving a smile, Arial noticed the two new faces as she cooed happily "heh you love meeting new people don'tcha?" Red asked getting a cute coo from Arial.

* * *

Then suddenly she began to cry loudly "h-hey what's wrong baby girl?" Red asked rocking her "m-maybe she's hungry?" Yellow asked, Green began to worry "d-does...is she allowed milk?" he asked causing Yellow and Red to stare "w-well Kana can't eat anything but meat and fruit, we have no clue if milk will make Arial sick" Green said.

Red began to panic "w-well we got no choice" he said rushing into the kitchen, "uh Y/N bought some bottles and formula" he said, Green looked around finding the formula and taking the bottle from Red "HEY!" he yelled "calm down...you have no idea how to do this" he said causing Red to blush out of embarrassment, he watched what Green was doing so he knew how to make it.

Soon the milk was done and cooled "here you go, tip the bottle gently" Green said, Red gently placed the tip in Arial's mouth, she began to suckle as he sighed in relief "thanks Green" he said Green only smiled "it's okay Red..." he replied.

* * *

After a few hours Kana woke up, you smiled "Kana...how are you feeling?" you asked Kana gave a small smile "I-I've...been...better" she said slowly still feeling a little weak, you were just glad Kana was awake "would you like to see your baby girl?" you asked, Kana just remembered her baby she weakly nodded.

You went downstairs "Master Red, Kana's awake" you said Red gave a smile as he followed Y/N upstairs, you opened the door Red's eyes teared up seeing Kana awake he walked in slowly as you closed the door deciding they need privacy.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart...how are ya doing?" Red asked as Kana gave a small smile "been...better" she replied as she stared at Arial trying to move her hand without success, Red smiled "don't force yourself..." he said carefully grabbing her hand and bringing it to Arial's head "I...named her Arial...do you like it?" he asked, Kana smiled "I don't care what she's named...she's my child...I...have a child" she said tears falling down her face.

"Is my tough wolf crying?" Red asked a smirk on his face "I'm not crying" Kana replied unable to stop the tears making Red laugh "I thought you were a tough wolf girl" he said, Kana gave a giggle "it's happy tears" she said making Arial coo and giggle happy.

Red couldn't be happier, he had his wolf back and now a baby girl to protect...and this...was just the beginning of Arial's life.

* * *

 **HNNG**

 **The cuteness, it kills me!**

 **Also yes, I named the baby after a font XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Learning and Growing**

* * *

After a few weeks Kana was finally fit enough to walk around and finally start holding her precious Arial.

Green insisted he check Arial's health, Red refused any attempt but Kana actually agreed to the tests, she knew that for all small babies a health test was important, of course Green accepted to use no needles checking her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

Nothing seemed out of place or wrong, Arial looked so close to Kana, her eyes were a darker red compared to Kana's probably because Red's eyes were naturally dark, Kana began to ask if Arial may have monster magic, Green was unsure but calmed Kana saying "monster magic doesn't appear until the age of five" so if Arial had monster magic they didn't have to worry about her hurting someone by accident.

With the years passing by slowly Arial was growing, each of the skeletons, Kana and even Y/N played a part.

* * *

Blue was the fun uncle, he always played games with Arial and made her treats, when she began teething he always make her hard cookies for her to bite, strangely enough unlike Kana Arial seemed to eat anything and everything they found this out when Arial had managed to get her hands on Red's mustard.

Arial had just woken up from her nap with Red noticing him still asleep she spotted the strange bottle in his hands, she noticed a little bit of yellow mush coming out of the top she licked at it and enjoyed the taste, being quite sneaky and devilish she was able to free the bottle from Red's hand and began to suckle on it like her milk bottle, luckily Y/N arrived in the living room and yelled at Red who was shocked awake and quickly snatched the bottle away.

Of course Arial put up a tantrum the whole day, crying and screaming but when she realised she wasn't getting the delicious bottle back she pretty much shut up about it.

* * *

Papyrus was the puzzle uncle, he would always test Arial's mind at small, simple puzzles sadly Arial didn't seem interested in them preferring to laze about, but when treats were introduced Arial began to actually attempt the puzzles she would fail at a lot of them but the few successes made both her and Papyrus happy.

* * *

Orange was the lazy uncle, he was always fun to nap and laze about with, one time Y/N found Arial sleeping inside Orange's hoodie and carefully snapped a picture, it was just too adorable not to.

* * *

Black was the loud uncle, he avoided Arial at all costs of course he tried to be as scary as possible but Arial had no fear of Black, if anything she tried to copy him to the best of her abilities puffing out her chest and growling from then on Black had grown a little respect for her.

* * *

Sans was the funny uncle, he would always tell Arial jokes and no matter how bad they were she always laughed at them, obviously she had Red's sense of humour.

* * *

Y/N was the nice aunt, you always gave into Arial's puppy dog face and gave her treats when no one was watching, Arial loved watching you work and you took care of Arial early in the morning to allow Kana and Red to wake up fully.

Of course Arial learned how to walk and talk, in fact her first word was pretty shocking.

* * *

Blue and Papyrus were the most determined for her to say their names, so they would use treats to tempt Arial "come on Arial say Blue...Bl-ue" Blue said slowly "babl" Arial replied "no no say Papy...Pa-py" Papryus said slowly "paaa-" Arial began to say before being distracted by her fluffy wolf tail "ab baba" she said happily batting it.

Both Blue and Papyrus sighed in defeat, Black saw this "what are you two doing?" he asked Blue turned "we are trying to get Arial to say our names" he replied, Black huffed "heh...if she's going to say anything it will either be my name or Red's" he said proudly.

Papyrus and Blue glared "you try doing it" Papyrus said, Black stared and groaned as he walked over, Arial stared up at the tall dark skeleton and smiled happily "ab ba ba" she said happily, Black sat down on the ground "Black" he said simply "ba ba" Arial replied seeming to enjoy his company since he paid little attention to her.

"Black" he repeated "blah ab ba" Arial said trying to copy his words "Bla-ck" he repeated slowly "blak" Arial said shocking the three, Black actually didn't think Arial would say his name but he had to keep up his pride "heh told you" he said standing up and starting to leave.

Arial began to tear up and started crying shocking the three "ah Arial what is it?" Blue said worriedly "you hungry?" Papyrus asked holding out his treat, but Arial continued crying "well she doesn't need changing..." Blue said with confidence "ba ba" Arial cried.

Suddenly in a flash Kana arrived and picked up Arial "aw what's wrong sweetie?" she said, Red soon showed up afterwards "what happened?" he asked "she just started crying" Blue said, "blak blak" Arial cried out, Red stared at Arial shocked at her first word, this caused Kana to glare at Black "what did you do?" she asked in anger.

Black gulped "n-nothing...I just taught her my name" he replied Blue and Papyrus defended Black "yeah that's all" causing Kana to glare harsher "and you didn't reward her" she said, Black blinked "no..." he said Kana held Arial toward Black causing him to jump "reward her" Kana said.

Black really didn't believe in such things as rewards but he knew Kana's determined look "w-well done Arial" he said gently petting her head, Arial sniffled slightly then smiled and cooed happily at the reward, this in return made Kana happy as she held Arial close "who's my smart pup?" she asked causing Arial to coo more "you are...yes you are" Kana said.

* * *

Teaching Arial to walk wasn't as easy as it seemed, her first proper walk happened by accident Orange was lazing on the couch as Arial was watching cartoons on TV, but then the TV switched off making Arial frown she began to look for the remote spotting it on the floor right by Orange.  
Arial carefully began to lower herself from the couch, as soon as her feet touched the floor she slowly began to walk over to the remote, she reached it and began to play with the buttons wanting to turn the TV back on, her ears twitched at a strange pop noise she turned her head spotting her uncle Orange with a camera.  
Arial stared confused for a moment before smiling "ab ba ba ra" she cooed, "think you can walk back to Uncle Orange?" Orange asked curiously, Arial tilted her head before going back to playing with the remote, Orange used his magic lifting the remote to his hand "walk over here sweetie" Orange said.

Arial cooed sadly at Orange taking away her new toy "ra ra ba" she said as she grabbed the edge of the couch pulling herself up to her feet, she carefully walked over to Orange "aba aba" she said pouting trying to reach for the remote, Orange only smiled "okay okay, here you go" he said handing it back to her, Arial cooed happily as she sat down playing with the remote once more.

* * *

 **HNNNNG**

 **I died of cuteness while writing this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New friends**

* * *

Reaching the precious age of five, Arial's hair was short and black, her tail and ears had grown well they were still small compared to Kana's but she was still growing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIAL!" the skeletons, Kana and Y/N yelled.  
Arial jumped up and down happily "blow out the candles and make a wish" Red said, Arial quickly thought of a wish and blew out the candles "what did ya wish for sweetie?" Red asked "to go out with Auntie Y/N" Arial replied, Kana was nervous of this but Red knew their little girl would get curious about where Y/N went sooner or later.

"Okay sweetheart, but ya gotta open your presents first" Red said, Arial nodded "okay daddy" she said happily "me first" Blue said handing Arial his present, Arial giggled as she began to open Blue's present, inside was a blue bow "wow, thank you Uncle Blue" she said taking the blue bow out and placing it on the table for later.  
"Me next" Papyrus said handing Arial his gift, Arial quickly opened that and her eyes widened in glee, her Uncle Papyrus read her storybooks about Fluffy Bunny and when Arial saw a commercial on TV about a once in a lifetime Fluffy Bunny plush, she begged and pleaded her parents to buy it for her but they had always refused "THANK YOU SO MUCH UNCLE PAPY!" Arial yelled hugging the plush close to her.

* * *

Kana and Red couldn't help but silently laugh to each other, they had known about Papyrus buying the plush ever since Arial started asking for it "your quite welcome little Arial" Papyrus said knowing he was going to win for best gift.

Sans grinned "welp guess my gift is next" he said handing Arial a lazily wrapped present "SANS!" Papyrus yelled, "yeah bro?" Sans asked looking to his brother "could you put any less effort into wrapping it?" he asked obviously angry, Sans shrugged "least I wrapped it, sides seems Arial likes it" he said making Papyrus look to Arial, she had a wide smile on her face.  
The gift was a red scarf like Papyrus's only a darker red colour to match her eyes "thank you Uncle Sans I love it" Arial said happily, this made Papyrus glare at Sans before going back to watching Arial open the next gift.

Orange handed his gift over, it was better wrapped than San's gift was, Arial quickly opened it and was a little confused at the gift, it was another book but she didn't recognise it at all "what is this book about?" Arial asked curiously "it's the book about how we all met Y/N" he said.  
Arial stared for a moment before looking at the title 'Six Skeletons and a Maid', "that's so cool...but who is Racoon Sin Queen?" Arial asked curiously, Orange smiled "ah j-just a friend, me and her trade stories asked her to help me write this up...since I'm...not so great at writing family oriented stories" he said.

Arial gave a smile "thank you Uncle Orange, I'll enjoy reading it" she said happily "okay mine next" Black said though he didn't want to give Arial a gift, Kana made sure he did "here" he said roughly handing Arial his gift, he looked away in a huff.  
Arial carefully opened Black's gift and was once again faced with confusion, "what is it?" she asked making Black turn back "you don't know what it is?" Black asked, Arial shook her head "no..." she replied this made Kana curious as she looked at the gift, it was a piece of paper with writing on it "what is it?" Kana asked seriously.

Black sighed "it's a movie ticket" he replied "bro, that movie better be child friendly" Red said seriously, Black huffed "OF COURSE IT IS!" he yelled, Kana took the ticket out "Water...ship Down?" Kana said, "yes it's a movie about bunnies, animated..." he said.  
You quickly snatched the ticket "um M-Master Black, while you are right it is an animated movie about bunnies, it's not actually...child friendly" you said, Black stared "what...are you serious?" he asked you nodded "I saw it and..." you said shivering at the awful memories "bad memories..." you added.

Black frowned "s-sorry...I-I didn't know" he said, Arial smiled "it is okay Uncle Black" she replied happily as Black sighed "I'll have to get you a different gift later..." he said, you didn't get Arial a gift since you made the cake and will have to clean up later.  
"Now sweetie me and your mother have a special gift, follow me" Red said, Arial blinked a little confused but followed Red and Kana upstairs, they stopped in front of a door that was right next to Sans's room "open the door" Red said.  
Arial reached the handle and opened the door revealing a new bedroom "WOW!" she said, the walls and floor was a nice light purple colour, one side of the room had toys, the other side had a small bookshelf and bean bags for reading and at the end of the room was a huge bed.

Arial ran toward the bed "MY OWN ROOM THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she yelled happily, finally she had her own bedroom and bed, the bed sheet was a black colour and the cover was a dark red, she had seven different coloured pillows six related to each skeleton, light blue for Uncle Blue, light red for Uncle Papyrus, black for Uncle Black,  
red for her father Red, orange for Uncle Orange and blue for Uncle Sans, there was a purple pillow to represent Kana and lastly Y/N's favourite colour.  
"So sweetie who gave you the best gift?" Red asked, Arial smiled "well I loved all the gifts...even Uncle Black's" she replied sweetly, Kana giggled "your such a sweet girl" she said walking up and petting her daughter on the head, Arial's tail began to wag happily "so can I go out with Auntie Y/N?" Arial asked happily.

* * *

Kana sighed "of course...but you have to promise to stay close to Auntie Y/N" she said seriously, Arial nodded "I promise mama" she said, you gave a sigh "well...I'll get ready then" you said heading off to get ready.  
Kana smiled "now my daughter, humans are not like Auntie Y/N, they are scared of things that are different" she said, Red nodded "even though human and monster relationships have improved, humans are not yet ready to know about half human, half monster hybrids" he said.

Arial blinked "okay..." she said "so you gotta promise to always keep your tail wrapped around your waist and always wear your hat" Kana said, Arial quickly nodded wrapping her small tail around her waist and quickly went downstairs to grab her hat, she also grabbed her new scarf and bow.  
You had finished awhile ago as you watched Arial put on her shoes then she was finished finally putting her hat on her head, "you ready?" you asked Arial nodded jumping up and down excited, Kana and the others had already come downstairs at this point, Arial hugged Kana "you be my good girl" she said as Arial nodded "I will mama" she replied.

You began to lead Arial out deciding the best and safest place to be was the human and monster park, you began your walk over there with Arial close to you, soon the two of you arrived "now why don't you go play, I'll be keeping watch okay?" you asked, Arial nodded quickly as she rushed toward the playground she started to explore it.  
You found a bench nearby and sat down on it as you kept your eyes on Arial who had started climbing up some steps toward a section of tubes that kids can crawl in "AUNTIE, CAN I GO IN HERE!?" she yelled.  
You giggled "of course sweetie" you replied, Arial began to crawl through the tube "no that sucks" a young male voice said, Arial curious followed the voice noticing a group of kids in front of a small skeleton.

* * *

Arial noticed the skeleton looked a lot like Uncle Blue...but different, "no it will be a lot of fun" the skeleton said soon noticing the new arrival "hello human, welcome to our little group" he said a smile on his face, Arial was a little nervous but all the other kids seemed to be okay in his presence "h-hello" Arial said nervously as she lowered herself into the square room.  
"We are playing a fun little game...it's called Masters and Slaves, the humans are slaves and the monsters masters" the skeleton said, the kids were all human "but your the only monster here" one boy said, "yeah that's unfair" a girl added.

The skeleton only smirked "that's how the game is played..." he replied, Arial blinked "um but I'm not a human" she replied, the skeleton and the kids stared "of course your human, I don't see any monster parts" the skeleton said, Arial fiddled with her scarf slightly this drew the skeleton's attention, the scarf reminded him of Papyrus.  
"Say...where did you get the cool scarf from?" the skeleton asked, Arial blinked "oh, my Uncle gave it to me it's my birthday" she replied a smile on her face "just...the scarf looks oddly familiar, is one of your Uncle's named Papyrus?" he asked.

Arial nodded "yes...do you know him?" she asked, the small skeleton seemed to smirk and smile "YES!" he said drawing Arial close "me and him are good friends" he added, Arial didn't seem uncomfortable or scared anymore simply believing this skeleton, after all there was no reason for him to lie.  
Arial and the skeleton had left the group of humans crawling through the tubes "I am surprised they didn't tell you about the great Indigo" Indigo said proudly, Arial blinked "Indigo...is that your name?" she asked soon they reached an exit, Indigo checked the surroundings for any familiar faces, not seeing any of the skeletons, nor Y/N and Kana he got out of the tube.

Arial followed suit she noticed that she couldn't see Y/N, she guessed she must have travelled too far along the tubes "I better head back" she said, Indigo stared quickly grabbing her hand though not forcefully "why do you have to go back?" he asked a smile on his face, "Auntie Y/N can't see me, she'll be looking for me" Arial replied.  
Indigo smiled "but your with me the great Indigo...miss Y/N will not mind" he replied though he wondered why Arial called Y/N an 'Auntie' obviously Black being the father was out of the question.  
"I guess..." Arial said being too young to not trust strangers, then again he knew who Papyrus was Indigo quickly began to lead her away from the playground "great no need to worry at all" he said a smirk on his face, Arial was a little worried about leaving the park "where are we going?" she asked.

Indigo smiled "back to my house, we can play all we want there" he said Arial pulled her hand away starting to become nervous "I wanna stay at the park..." she said, Indigo knew he had to be smart and careful...lucky for him he had the mindset of a child, "I have ice cream" he said.  
Arial gave a large smile "really?" she asked excited for ice cream "yeah chocolate ice cream" Indigo replied, "ice cream" Arial sang happily resuming her walk with Indigo, her nervousness gone with the promise of ice cream.

* * *

It had been awhile since you have seen Arial, you began your search for her around the park asking the other parents and kids, "I saw her" one little boy said "really...where?" you asked, "she walked off with a small skeleton...it seemed like she knew him" he replied.  
You had grown confused wondering if Red or Blue had come to take Arial home "okay thank you" you said starting the walk back to the mansion thinking maybe Master Red brought her back home.

Soon you had arrived back at the mansion, Red and Kana rushed toward the door "um...w-where's Arial?" Kana asked, you looked to Kana and Red "I thought Master Red brought her home" you replied, "I haven't left this house" Red replied as Kana started to panic "w-where is she?" she asked once again.  
"Someone said they saw her with a small skeleton" you said soon your eyes widened if it wasn't Red and Arial wasn't home then..."Indigo" you said.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuun**

 **Yep we needed a bad guy so HERE HE IS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

 **(Warning: kinda suggestive scenes? and child harming)**

* * *

Arial gasped at the somewhat small yet homely house "this is my home" Indigo said "wow" Arial replied making Indigo smirk, he couldn't believe how easy it was to capture one of the skeleton's kids "come in, make yourself at home" Indigo said as he opened the door.  
"M'Lord wel-" another tall skeleton said before spotting Arial coming inside "hello" she said, the tall skeleton looked to his brother "ah this is my older brother Purple" Indigo introduced "though you can call him mutt" he added, Purple seemed to sigh "nice to meet you" Arial said spotting the collar which reminded her of her father.

"Cool you got a collar too" Arial asked, she didn't know what a collar meant but it was her dream to one day have one like her father, Purple blushed "uh yeah..." he said Indigo walked up "why don't you make yourself comfortable?" he asked a fake smile on his face, Arial nodded "okay" she replied walking into the living room and sitting on the plush couch.

* * *

Indigo dragged Purple into the kitchen "M-M'Lord what's with the girl?" he asked, Indigo gave a large smile "I finally did it brother, I stole one of those skeleton's kids" he said, Purple's eyes widened "wait...so that's Y/N's kid?" he asked, Indigo shook his head "nope, the kid calls Y/N 'Auntie' so it's not hers" he said.  
Purple blinked "then it's that wolf girls" he replied Indigo looked to Purple and huffs "ha...yeah right as if she doesn't look any-" he began to say before pausing and looking into the living room seeing Arial, now that he was paying attention she looked exactly like the wolf girl, skin colour, hair colour only difference was the eyes which was a darker red.

Going back to the kitchen Indigo grinned wider "brother...this is amazing, we have that wolf's kid, that means we can use her to capture both Y/N and Kana" he said, Purple sighed "M'Lord...do you remember what happened when we kidnapped Y/N and Kana?" he asked, Indigo sighed angrily he had to admit he wouldn't stand a chance "then dear brother what do you suggest?" he asked.  
Purple sighed "well...if we pretend we know this girl, and continue this 'nice' act then when she grows older she will be easier to convert to our side" he said, Indigo began to think before a smirk came on his face, because he and his brother were boss monsters they wouldn't age, but Arial would...Kana was a no go at this point and as cute as Y/N was she wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

But Arial would grow up, become a beautiful wolf girl like Kana...this was too good of a plan "yes I will have her" he said proudly as Purple stared, some times it was hard to read his brother.  
Arial was still on the couch though she had become a little bored but the TV wasn't working so she just waited she knew it was rude to look around the house without permission "heya kiddo" Purple said drawing Arial's attention "hello" she said seeming so sweet and innocent those big wide eyes staring into his very soul.

"Uhhh...so...you...wanna play cards?" Purple asked curiously, Arial frowned "I dunno how" she replied as she moved closer to Purple making him shuffle, he never liked kids they were too cute looking it always made him feel guilty whenever he had to trick them "well...my brother should be back with your ice cream soon" he replied as Arial smiled kicking her little legs "ice cream" she sang happily.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at the skeleton mansion...**

"She is in so much trouble" Kana said as she paced back and forth, "calm down sweetie, I'm still trying to track her down" Red said, he was thankful for monster bonds otherwise finding Arial would be impossible though it was still hard to track her down, you felt so guilty "it's my fault I should have kept a closer eye on her" you said feeling so stupid, Kana looked at you "no...it's not your fault, Arial knows better than to go off with a stranger" she replied as you calmed down.  
"Wait...I think I might have found her...it's...hard to tell" Red said, "is she safe?" Kana asked worriedly Red nodded "I think so, I'm feeling a happy feeling and I can taste...chocolate?" Red asked, "that damn Indigo is feeding my baby her favourite, HAS SHE NOT LEARNED ANYTHING!" Kana said worrying more.  
"Calm down sweetheart...it's not like it's poisonous" Red said before sighing "teleporting to her isn't possible...she's too far for me" he said Kana was about to interrupt before Red continued "but...if Arial does have magic like me then she may teleport to us" he finished Kana stared "when will that be?" she asked.

* * *

 **Back at Indigo's place**

Arial had just finished her ice cream, her tail wagging happily "want more sweetie?" Indigo asked as Arial gasped "REALLY?!" she yelled excitedly accepting a second ice cream, this was the best day EVER!  
"So how old are you?" Purple asked "five..." Arial replied as she ate her ice cream, Purple wondered if Arial had powers yet or any at all "do you have any pets?" he asked, Arial paused and had to think "uh...kinda...papa says they are-" she said stumbling "blah-...um...Gahs-..." she said unsure how to say the word she had only heard it a few times "Gaster Blaster?" Purple asked making Arial nod "yeah that" she said.

Indigo stared silently which really concerned Purple, it normally means he had a plan Purple summoned a small blaster "you have one too?" she asked, "yeah...just like your Uncle Orange" Purple replied as Arial pet the little Gaster Blaster her tail wagging madly.  
Indigo gave an evil smirk which made Purple really worried, Arial seemed to sense the tension as she looked to Indigo and gave a small smile "thank you for the ice cream Uncle Indigo" she said, Indigo stood up and carefully sat next to Arial "just call me Indigo..." he replied as he carefully picked Arial up and placed him on her lap.

* * *

This wasn't a new thing, Papyrus, Orange and Black always put her in their lap...but here it was uncomfortable, "I-Indigo..." Arial said nervous the energy in the room felt just awful "I-I wanna go home..." she said yelping when Indigo grabbed her neck hard with his hand.  
She then felt immense pain, she screamed out as she felt his magic leaving a mark without knowing or thinking she wished to go home, to her mom and dad...to safety, she did her first ever teleport but her magic wasn't strong enough to teleport Indigo.

Purple stared harshly "what was that for?" he asked, "you ruined our plan" he added as Indigo smirked "no...I just made sure that little pup was mine..." he replied, Purple's eye sockets widened "no...you didn't" he said as Indigo nodded "this will go in my favour" he finished.

* * *

 **Crap I dunno how...uh to explain this.**

 **Like is it suggestive?**

 **Indigo does want Arial but not while she's a kid so I dunno if it is suggestive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fluff 2**

* * *

"WAAAAAH" Ariel cried in her crib, Kana and Red groaned...they loved their daughter but needed a break, Red insisted he and Kana go out for the day, but Kana was quite worried to leave her baby at home.  
But finally Kana agreed "are you sure your going to be okay with her? Kana asks worriedly, Y/N smiled "of course...don't worry about it, you two need a break" you replied to her, "do not worry miss Kana, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS will supply her with plenty of fun puzzles" Papyrus said while posing.  
Red smiled "Arial will be fine sweetheart" he said as Kana smiled "you be good my little pup..." she said petting Arial before following Red out of the door.

* * *

Only a few hours passed and Arial was as happy as could be, though you soon realized you had to head out shopping, so you had to be careful in who you choose to look after Arial, Black was out of the question, Blue wouldn't know what to do, Papyrus would mess up and Sans and Orange were WAY too lazy.  
You groaned you had to decide from the two lazy skeletons and you decided Orange would be more suitable...mainly cause Arial is cute and Orange liked cute things, "Master Orange" you said walking up to Orange who was watching TV on the couch he hummed in response, "I have to go out shopping, I need you to look after Arial" you said.

Orange jumped and smiled "of course, I'll be happy to" he said seeming happy to take Arial who cooed happily as Orange held her, you smiled "she's so cute" you cooed happily as Arial started trying to suckle on her tail which Orange stopped, Y/N prepared and went outside.

* * *

Orange placed Arial on the couch and watched her play with the remote of the TV, Blue then walked in "where is miss Y/N?" he asked, "she had to go shopping so I'm watching Ari" Orange replied Blue ran up and smiled "hello little Arial" he said happily Arial looked to Blue and cooed happily "baba bla" she said happily.  
Blue pouted "you still won't say my name" he said Orange took the remote from Arial "ah ba ba ah" she said seeming upset, "say Blue...Bl-ue" Orange said, Arial stared "ba-bu..." she said looking upset, Orange chuckled "cute but it's B-l-u-e" he said slowly.  
"baue...bew...blahu" Arial said as she tried reaching for the remote Orange chuckled "almost Arial...bl-ue" he said once more, Arial sniffled "ba...ba...BAAAA" she cried loudly Orange began to panic "oh don't cry, sorry sorry" he said as Blue frowned "it's okay little Arial...look at Uncle Blue" he said starting to pull a face.

Arial continued crying loudly Orange frowned "lookie I got the doggie out" he said summoning his blaster, but Arial continued crying Orange sighed "that normally works" he said "what is the pup crying about now?" Black yelled angrily as he charged down the stairs "oh Asgore don't yell...you'll only..." Orange started to say before he realised Arial had stopped crying and was instead smiling happily at seeing Black "blak blak" she cooed happily reaching out for him.  
Orange couldn't understand it...why did Arial like Black so much, "how do you do it?" he asked as Black stared "well I AM great at anything" he said proudly which made Orange smirk "oh really?" he asked, "of course anything and everything" he said which made Orange chuckle "good...because little Arial needs changing" he said handing Arial to Black.

He glared at Orange who smirked and chuckled "ba ba" Arial cooed happily, "I am not changing her" Black said Blue jumped "I'll do it!" he yelled as Black handed Arial to Blue "bro you sure?" Orange asked, Blue glared "brother I have read up on how to take care of a baby human in case of an emergency" he replied as Orange shrugged "k bro" he said as Blue walked off "let's go change you little Arial" Blue said as she cooed.

Orange sighed "seriously though Black...why does Arial like you?" he asked as Black sighed "how am I supposed to know...I've tried everything with the little pup, I've tried scaring her she laughs...LAUGHS!" he said, Orange soon got a smart idea.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Papyrus asked "we are going to see who Arial likes from most favourite to least" he said, Sans of course was worried he doesn't spend a lot of time with Arial "so Blue place her in the middle and we all circle her" Orange said, Blue followed what his brother told him as Arial was in the middle of a circle of sitting skeletons.  
She didn't understand what she was meant to do as she started playing with her tail before getting bored "ba ah" she cooed, but got no response since she was bored she crawled straight over to Papyrus who picked her up "Nyeh heh heh" he said happily as Arial giggled.

Of COURSE Papyrus was the favourite "Papyrus place her back in the middle and leave the room" Orange said, Papyrus didn't like upsetting little Arial...but he was curious, he placed her back in the middle and left the room she cooed sadly wondering why her fun uncle decided to leave...still she had another uncle who was just as fun.  
She crawled straight over to Blue "MWEH HEH YES!" he yelled excited as he picked Arial up who giggled "bro..." Orange said as Blue frowned he gave Arial a pet and placed her back in the middle as he left.

Now Arial was angry and she pouted glaring at Orange...he felt well okay no...she was too adorable, she began to play with her tail once more as the last three skeletons waited, Arial yawned loudly this was becoming boring and she was starting to get hungry, she began to sniffle and almost let out a huge cry "I'M HOME!" you yelled coming through the door as Arial became happy and cooed "ah ah" she said.

You stared at Orange and Sans who seemed upset that you had spoiled the game, Black seemed relieved that he could finally leave, you handed the bags to Blue and Papyrus as you picked up Arial "what were you guys doing?" you asked, Orange sighed "we wanted to see who she liked the most..." he explained.  
You sighed "Arial is too young to have an opinion, she likes all of you for different reasons..." you said before Arial began to tug at your clothes "ah no no...I'll feed you" you said giggling as you rushed to the kitchen to feed Arial from the bottle.

* * *

After her bottle feeding, it was time for Arial's bed time "I want to try one more time PLEASE!" Blue begged you as you sighed "okay one more" you said "say Blue Ari...Bl-ue" he said excited, Arial stared "bau...bloo" she said as Blue jumped "MWEH HEH YAY SHE SAID MY NAME, SHE SAID MY NAME!" he yelled excited.  
You smiled "MASTERS!" you yelled which made the rest of the skeletons arrive to Red's bedroom curious "can you say Papy?" you asked Arial, she looked to you "pa...pa...pe, pape..." she said as Papyrus sniffed "are you crying?" Black asked "no I just caught something in my eye" Papyrus replied "oh really what?" Black asked "TEARS!" Papyrus yelled as he began to cry with happiness.

"Orange...Or-ange" you said as Arial began to pout "or...an...oran...e, oringeh" she said as Orange smiled "close enough" he said, "last one...Sans" you said Arial stared at Sans "ans...sas...sans" she said as he smiled "good girl" you said as you laid Arial in her crib, she yawned quietly and began to slowly drift off to sleep you shooed everyone out as you carefully closed the door.

* * *

 **Midnight...**

Kana and Red arrived back at home the two seemed worn and tired but Kana had enough energy to rush up the stairs and carefully enter the bedroom, she sighed seeing her little pup safe and sound asleep.  
She then reached the bed and flopped down on it, she guessed Red couldn't make it to the bed since she didn't hear the door close...that meant she had the whole bed to herself, carefully she got back up and gently picked up Arial taking her over to the main bed and laying down on the side with her little pup beside her, she nuzzled close to her pup "my little Arial" she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

 **HNNNNG the fluff IT HURTS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Training**

* * *

Red growled "THAT FUCKER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he yelled "what?" Kana asked worriedly before she heard a familiar blip sound and saw Arial "sweetie!" Kana yelled running up to her girl as she cried "I'm sorry sorry sorry" she repeated sniffling.

Red quickly hurried over "sweetie can I check your neck?" he asked, Arial nuzzled close to her mom "noooo it huuuuurts" Arial replied still crying, "what happened?" Kana asked as Red carefully moved Arial's hair and spotted a mark on her neck which made him furious, "that spoilt brat marked our girl!" he yelled, Kana didn't understand "so...it'll heal" she replied, "no this mark is different...it's...a courtship mark" Red said.  
Kana blinked "what's that?" she asked "monsters don't age like humans do...when one monster finds a...young human they like, they can mark the human to claim them as their own...it's also a curse...as the opposite gender will not be interested in the chosen human" Red explained.

Kana then huffed as she got up and placed Arial on Black's lap "you stay down here with your Uncle's and Auntie...Mommy and Daddy need to talk" she said as she took Red outside "it can't happen Red" she said as Red sighed "pet...there is nothing I can do..." he replied.

* * *

Kana growled as she smashed a tree knocking it down "it...can't..." she said tears dropping from her eyes "look Indigo won't lay a hand on her...we'll never let her out again and-" Red said "NO!" Kana yelled glaring at him "you don't understand...in order for my race to live on...Arial NEEDS to find a human mate..." she said and before Red could suggest another baby she finished with "the chances of you and me producing another healthy, wolf girl like Arial again is not possible, I could die...we may have a boy...and if the baby is a skeleton..."

Red looked down "do you regret it?" he asked Kana shook her head quickly "no...I love Arial, I love you...it's just..." she said before looking away "I could bring back my people...feel...normal..." she finished, Red sighed as he hugged Kana tightly "well...maybe...maybe Arial will be lucky, still now we know she has magic...I think it's about time I send her to train with Green and Yellow" he said, Kana smiled "and I can start with the hunting lessons" she said excited "there's my happy wolf" Red said releasing the hug as the two headed back.

* * *

Arial was given grounding for two weeks, no games and no treats...after the two weeks were up she was told that today she would be sent over to Uncle Green and Uncle Yellow's place for magic training, Red teleported over there not feeling safe to just walk over since they know Purple and Indigo were in town, he knocked on the door.  
Green opened it "Red and little Arial welcome" he said inviting them inside "thanks for doing this Green" Red said, "it is no problem at all" Green replied as he knelt down to Arial "you ready to learn some magic?" he asked, Arial smiled and nodded shyly "uhuh" she said, Red smiled "I'll be here supporting you" he said as Green led the two to the basement.

"BROTHER!" Green yelled at the sleeping Yellow "HUH WHA-" he yelled waking up and looking towards Green spotting Red and Arial "oh hey Red, Ari" he said lazily, Arial giggled slightly as she waved slightly "yo Yellow" Red said as Green groaned, "okay Arial we will try simple magic, first is levitating something small and light" he said summoning a bone.  
Arial stared "uh how do I do that?" she asked Red smiled "it's easy sweetie, just look and concentrate, eventually magic will happen" he said, Arial blinked and stared at the bone so far she wasn't feeling anything and the bone wasn't floating "daddy are you sure?" she asked, "yep your doing perfect, just keep staring" Red replied.

What Arial was not seeing was that Yellow was floating in dark red magic as Green studied the magical waves, it seems Arial has a lot of magic which is normal for a young monster who can't control it...but Arial was also a wolf girl, "okay Arial you can turn" Green said, Yellow was dropped to the ground just as Arial turned "what is Uncle Yellow doing on the floor?" she asked.  
"Being lazy as usual" Green replied "yeeeeep" Yellow added, "now we are going to try and see if you can summon a Gaster Blaster" Green said, Arial was excited "I finally get to summon one...uh how?" she asked Red smiled "Gaster Blasters are more difficult, they only summon for a specific emotion...for example your Uncle Green, Yellow and Orange can summon their Blasters easily, but me and Sans need a reason to summon them" he explained.  
Green nodded as he took out a mustard bottle "do you want mustard Arial?" he asked, Arial smiled happily as she rushed for Green and began jumping up for the mustard which Green held up high, "come on you can get it" Green teased as Arial snarled "give...me..." she said trying to jump higher but failed to reach it.

Green smirked "if you really want it, you'll have to summon your blaster to get it" he said as Arial growled in pure anger, she closed her eyes and tried to focus the anger on getting the mustard, but instead of summoning a blaster she teleported, Red paused in shock then began to panic "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK WHERE HAS SHE GONE!" he yelled rushing back and forth.  
Green stopped Red in green magic "Red...think, if Arial wanted mustard where would she go?" he asked, "home" Red replied, which calmed him as Green released him "then she teleported there..." he said as Red sighed "okay I'll go get her" he said snapping his fingers.

* * *

Arial opened her eyes and noticed she was back in her kitchen "sweetie...when did you get back?" Kana asked as Arial turned "uh...I don't know..." she said as she opened a cupboard and finding the mustard, "since your home, we should do my training" Kana said proudly.  
Arial began sipping from the mustard bottle as she stared at Kana, "uh...that requires...going outside" she said, of course Arial was excited as she gasped and placed the mustard back and followed Kana outside toward the forest area, Kana smiled "so my little pup, as a wolf girl you have improved senses of smell, hearing and eyesight" she said.

Kana began sniffing the sky "come here" she said as Arial walked over to where her mom was standing "put your nose high and sniff the air" she said, Arial put her head up and began to sniff she did smell something different but she was unsure what "what is it?" Arial asked, Kana smiled "that is a fox smell...my pup, now we track it down" she said excited, a fox would be a perfect first kill.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Red arrived back at home "ARIAL!" he yelled heading into the kitchen and finding no Arial in sight, he then rushed up to his room as he had a secret mustard stash there, opening his door he saw no Arial but Y/N "oh...your back already Master Red?" you asked, "uh not really...have you seen Arial?" he asked as Y/N shook her head "no Master Red...didn't you take her to Green and Yellow's place?" you asked.  
"Yeah...but well she teleported" Red said as you hummed "well maybe Kana knows...I heard the door open not too long ago, she's probably out with Arial" you said, Red sighed "makes sense...thanks Y/N" he said heading out as you continued cleaning the room.

* * *

Back with Kana and Arial they had tracked down the scent to a foxhole, Kana could smell multiple scents meaning this fox was a mother, Kana had rules that she stood by..."do you smell that?" Kana asked as Arial sniffed and nodded "I don't see the other foxies..." she replied, Kana giggled quietly "that's cause they are underground, they are only babies...even though I hunt Arial...I never kill mothers...that is a rule you too have to abide and respect" she said.  
Arial looked up to Kana "I...um" she said nervously before Kana picked up another scent "come on" she whispered as Arial followed, soon the two found a rabbit "ah perfect...this will be a perfect kill for you" Kana whispered as Arial looked nervous.

* * *

"Mom...I don't wanna kill" she whispered Kana looked to Arial "is it because it's a rabbit?" she asked as Arial shook her head "no...I don't wanna kill anything" she said again serious, Kana sighed "there you two are!" Red yelled spooking the rabbit away as Red ran up to the two "you okay sweetie?" Red asked as Arial nodded, Kana seemed to look almost angry at Red "uh why don't you head back home...I heard Uncle Black had a fun puzzle to show you" he said as Arial nodded rushing back home.

Kana sighed "she didn't want to hunt..." she said sounding hurt Red gave a small smile "aw my wolf...Arial is just a kid, there is no need for her to hunt...she has protection and food" he said, Kana sighed once more "I know...it's just...she wants...nothing to do with me, all she has from me is my looks" she replied.  
Red came closer and pulled Kana close into a hug "that's not true...she is more like you than you think" he said as Kana just sighed but smiled, "no...she's not me...she's Arial, I have to accept that" she said as Red chuckled "giving up?" he asked, Kana smirked "I got no choice...she can continue these magic lessons, but we need to introduce her race to the humans" she replied.

Red's eyes widened "are you crazy?" he asked "listen...all we have to say is that a human and dog monster must have mated, then abandoned the child on our doorstep, she is young the humans will not see her as an enemy...but as an ally" Kana said trying to keep Red calm, "how do we know they won't kill her on the spot?" he asked as Kana sighed "I know humans, if they want to keep peace between monsters having a split race between them is good, and they can get her married to some rich human boy, or a common boy don't think it matters to them" she replied.  
Red didn't like the idea...as he sighed "okay...but if this goes wrong...promise me you won't do something stupid" he asked, Kana stared at his eyes...she gave him a kind smile..."promise" she said.

* * *

 **HURK I love Arial...like ARGH I wanna cuddle her!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Growing Up**

* * *

 **Ten years later...**

* * *

You were heading towards Master Black's room as you knocked on his door "come in!" he yelled as you opened the door and headed inside, four doors down Arial opened her own door and smirked as she teleported to the kitchen and switched Red's mustard bottle with another mustard bottle then teleported back to her room as she closed her door just as Y/N exited Black's room.

"Morning Master Red, Kana" Y/N said as Red moaned still half asleep, Kana was wide awake as she started eating her breakfast "come on Red, you have your favourite" Kana said as Red yawned finally waking up as he slowly walked to the small table, he picked up his mustard bottle and began chugging it.

His eye sockets went black as he screamed as he dropped the bottle and rushed into the bathroom trying to get the taste of wasabi out of his mouth, everyone rushed into their room "what happened?" Black asked as Kana sniffed the tip of the mustard bottle "this isn't mustard" she said, you picked it up "I-I swear it was..." you said starting to panic.  
Kana growled "I know it wasn't you..." she said charging to Arial's room and knocking on her door, Arial slowly opened it "yeeeees?" she said trying to hide a smirk, Kana glared at her "I know you swapped your dad's mustard...my nose doesn't lie" she said, Arial giggled slightly "aw come on mom it was just a prank, I was getting back at Papa for pranking me yesterday" she replied.

Kana glared harshly as Arial sighed "your no fun" she pouted, even though Arial could just teleport away and avoid her mother it wouldn't matter as sooner or later she would be given a punishment, "no mustard for a week" Kana said seriously "okay" Arial said still annoyed.

* * *

After having breakfast Arial brushed her long black hair avoiding her wolf ears and brushed her tail before getting changed in a black shirt and wearing a black hoodie with fluff around the collar, "I'm heading out" she said but was stopped by Black "oh no you don't, not yet...we haven't done your training test yet" he said as Arial rolled her eyes, "Uncle Black do I REALLY need to train now?" she asked.

Black glared before he dragged her outside, Arial put up no fight she actually liked her daily training tests with Uncle Black, it started when she was ten and was told a safe word if she got too tired or pulled a muscle, Arial put her hands in the hoodie pockets "no dodging, don't be lazy like your father" Black said, Arial giggled "okay no teleporting"  
she replied Black summoned two sharp pointed red bones and charged for Arial she stood still for a good while before a wolf blaster charged at Black from the side knocking him off course, Arial could remember when she summoned her blasters for the first time.

* * *

 **Five years ago...**

* * *

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Arial yelled jumping up and down begging her mother to let her join Uncle Black for his training, Kana sighed "no...it's way too dangerous" she said as Red sighed "cmon sweetheart, my bro promised he would be gentle heck he's even going to give her a safe word, let her join" he said, Kana groaned "fine but I'm watching this first one" she said as Red smirked "that's fine" he replied.  
The four headed to the flat garden, plenty of space to dodge and fight without damaging anything "so what's the safe word?" Kana asked "wolf" Black replied, Arial smiled as she concentrated hard summoning too small red bones "I can do it mama" she said showing Kana how well she had improved with her magic, Kana stared "so what's going to happen exactly?" she asked.

Black summoned a normal red bone "we are going to do a gentle spar...I will not hurt her, she will attack me and I will block" he said, Arial smiled excited as can be as the two started with the spar, Arial charging and trying to land a hit on Black she was actually able to land one or two by using her teleporting powers or rolling towards him.  
Kana seemed to calm down more and more, calm enough that she left them to fight Red followed her "wolf" Arial said as Black stopped "really?" he asked, Arial put a finger to her lips as her ears twitched and smiled widely "can you attack me and I defend...please?" she asked, Black stared "I don't know...what if I hurt you?" he asked Arial smiled "I know the word, I'll use it promise" she said as she concentrated making her two bones vanish and having a longer singular bone "I'm ready" she said happily.

Black smirked as he made his single bone smaller "okay..." he said as he charged at Arial, she actually blocked really well and any sneak attacks she teleported, but she was starting to get tired she didn't want to stop though so Black charged but too slow to dodge and too tired to teleport, fear took over as she closed her eyes tightly suddenly Black was knocked down by a snarling bone like dog as it opened it's mouth a blue light building up ready to fire.  
"NO!" Arial yelled as the bone dog blaster stopped and turned it's head to Arial, she panted slightly "wolf...wolf" she said the wolf blaster seemed to understand as it got off Black and walked to Arial as she petted it, that was the first time and ever since then Arial had gotten better summoning it without having to feel fear.

* * *

 **Present time...**

* * *

Arial then summoned her own red sharp bone as she nodded at the wolf blaster which sat down as she blocked every hit when Black charged at her over and over, she then jumped and dodged as she summoned another red bone today would be the day where she would win, Arial charged at Black causing him to go on the defence.  
She was determined to win this time as she knocked Black's bone up and out of his hand, he summoned another and more to fire at Arial which she dodged and too summoned more bones, deflecting his attacks away Arial smirked as a bone hit Black from behind, Arial then pinned him down panting slightly "I...win" she said as Black chuckled slightly which confused her.

Suddenly she felt a bone hit her in the back as she fell and Black pinned her "nope...I win" he said causing Arial to groan "wolf" she said as Black unpinned her and she got up, "never taunt your enemy, they will not show mercy" he said as Arial smiled "I still pinned you" she said as her wolf blaster ran up to her as she began to pet it.  
Black stared and smiled "and for that I am quite proud" he said which really excited Arial she still looked up to Black "well I'm gonna head to Grillby's now" she said making the wolf blaster vanish, Black groaned "ugh why Grillby's?" he asked Arial sighed "cause that's the only bar that accepts both human and monsters in the human city, mom won't let me go to monster town and the other bars don't accept monsters" she replied.

Black sighed "okay...have fun" he said petting her head before heading home, Arial smiled and headed into the human city ever since Kana and Red made Arial public, humankind accepted her...once they believed the lie that her 'real' parents was a dog monster and human.

* * *

Finally arriving at Grillby's she went inside "ARIAL!" yelled a female voice, Arial looked over to it and smiled as she headed toward a table where two human girl's sat, "hey Cal, Iris" she said taking a seat "are you okay?" Iris asked, "yeah why?" Arial asked "well you got a cut on your cheek" Calica replied, Arial put a finger to her cheek seeing a little bit of blood, "oh, I was training with one of my Uncle's" she replied as she concentrated green magic in her hand and placed it close to her cheek slowly healing the petty wound.

"Oh is that the grouchy one?" Iris asked as Arial laughed "yeah it is" she said as Grillby walked over with a mustard bottle as Arial sighed, "sorry Grillby...can't have mustard can I just have water?" she asked Grillby seemed confused but nodded as he took the bottle away "why are you sick?" Calica asked, Arial sighed "no I can't have mustard for a week, I pranked my dad by swapping his mustard bottle with another one but, it had wasabi in it" she said.  
Iris chuckled "oh that's a good one" she said Arial smiled "yeah mom wasn't happy" she replied as Grillby returned with the water, suddenly the doors opened Iris and Calica stared and their eyes widened slightly "Ari?" Calica whispered as Arial stared at the two "what?" she asked "there are more skeletons" Calica whispered, Arial sniffed quietly trying to pick up whose scent it was...it didn't smell like any of her Uncle's.

Arial then heard footsteps walking toward the bar as Arial took a drink from her water waiting for whoever it was to walk past, she then saw the small skeleton with the much larger skeleton just behind him "hurry up and order" Indigo said looking annoyed, his eyes then looked away and landed on the grown up Arial as she put a hand to her neck as he stared "Ari?" Iris asked snapping Arial away from his gaze "y-yeah?" she asked nervously, "your cutting your neck" Iris whispered making Arial blink as she took her hand away and noticed the blood which made her eyes widen slightly.  
"Are you okay?" Calica asked as Arial gave a small smile "y-yeah...I can heal it" she said concentrating green magic on her hand and pressing it on her neck, why did she feel strange...like...sick, but also happy?

Grillby suddenly placed down a mustard bottle "Grillby I didn't order this" Arial said as Grillby pointed to the shorter skeleton who was now sitting at the bar, Arial gave a nervous smile as she accepted the mustard bottle and began to drink it, Calica giggled "I think he likes you" she whispered causing Arial to glare at her "pfft...right, you know the monsters were told that I have to marry a human boy, so most male monsters avoid me like the plague" she replied as she kept her hand to her neck.  
"I think it's cute..." Iris whispered as Arial rolled her eyes "I'm not really interested in romance...I'm only fifteen I'm still young" she replied, Calica smirked "go on at least go thank him" she whispered Arial sighed "nah" she replied boredly "come on Ari, it's only two words" Iris whispered as Arial groaned "fine" she whispered harshly finally taking her hand off her neck and standing up.

* * *

Arial began to walk toward the two skeletons...she didn't know why, but she felt...scared...so scared, she stopped frozen as she quickly changed directions to run out of the bar "ARIAL!" the two girls yelled, Indigo smirked...it was cute, it looked like she didn't recognize him.  
Arial continued running and running soon arriving home, Y/N spotted her and gave her a smile "welcome ba-" she said but Arial rushed past her as she ran opening the door not even closing it as she ran to her room knocking Blue over from behind "ow" he said before spotting Arial rush into her room banging her door closed.

"ARIAL!" Blue yelled as he got up and ran to her room door trying to open it but found it locked, "you open this door right now!" Blue yelled fuming, Y/N came in "what happened with her?" she asked as Blue shrugged Orange was on the couch when this happened "let me deal with this" he said as he teleported into Arial's room.  
Orange first noticed that Arial had her bed cover over her and he heard her mumbling "hey sweetie...what happened?" he asked "hurt...it hurts" Arial said sniffling, "what hurts?" Orange asked now concerned as he lifted her bed cover as Arial held a hand to her neck "it hurts...why does it hurt?" Arial asked tears falling from her eyes.

Orange moved her hand away seeing the mark Indigo left when she was five, "did you...see a skeleton?" he asked looking serious, Arial nodded as she sniffled "y-yeah two" she replied as Orange hugged her close "okay...close your eyes" he said as Arial blinked "wha...why?" she asked.  
Orange covered her eyes with his hand "Orange" Arial whined as she tried removing his hand but failing at doing so "just focus" Orange whispered as Arial's ears twitched "take deep breaths" he continued, Arial began slowly breathing in and out her body starting to relax and her eyes gently close, "focus on your heart...keep it calm" Orange whispered.

* * *

Arial didn't realize how fast her heart was pumping but now it was slow...calm, w-what...happened, what made her panic?  
She moaned as she opened her eyes finding herself on the couch in the living room an orange hoodie over her...Arial sighed she must have passed out after her training session with Black, she missed meeting her friends at Grillby's.

* * *

 **Well no more cute baby stuff :(**

 **Well actually there may be 1 or 2 here and there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Indigo**

* * *

Arial hummed as she was redecorating her room, she always liked to change it around now and then, she wasn't big into shows or celebrities as other humans and monsters were, still she preferred to change her room whenever she saw something new.

"Oh...Arial, sorry your still in the middle of something, I'll come back later" Y/N said starting to back away before Arial stopped her, "no it's okay Auntie Y/N, I need help anyway" she said, Y/N walked into the room "oh...your repainting" she said "yeah...I kinda got bored of red and black" Arial replied, "what colour is this, purple?" Y/N asked as Arial shook her head "no it's indigo" she said with a smile on her face, Y/N's eyes widened slightly before quickly looking away to calm down, she forced a smile "oh...it looks...nice" she said, Arial stared before smiling widely "I think so too" she replied as she continued repainting.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"ARIAL!" yelled Kana from downstairs, Arial quickly rushed down a smile on her face "yes mom?" she asked, Kana smiled "I think today may be the day" she said, Arial stared confused "uh what?" she asked, Kana held up a picture of a human boy Arial groaned, it wasn't that he looked ugly, no he was handsome...but...Arial just saw no interest.  
"This is just the start, you have a bunch of suitors" Kana said seeming excited, "I removed a lot of the...ugly ones" she added, Arial mentally sighed as she gave a smile "awesome, when is the date?" she asked, "tonight, and I want you to behave" Kana said serious.

Arial nodded "yes mother" she said, Kana soon noticed a bit of paint on her daughter's neck "you repainting your room?" she asked, Arial rolled her eyes "is everyone going to ask me that?" she asked, Kana laughed slightly "what colour is it?" she asked, "indigo...it's like a light purple" Arial replied.  
Kana's face changed in an instant "no" she said almost serious, Arial blinked "uh...no what?" she asked confused "your not painting it indigo" Kana said seriously, Arial didn't understand "why?" she asked "it's a bad colour" Kana replied, Arial rolled her eyes "mom...it's my room, it's not like your ever going to see it anyway" she said, "Arial Tokisho Font, when I say no I mean it" Kana said seriously.

Arial backed up slightly and sighed "okay then...how about purple?" she asked, "no" Kana replied as Arial groaned "FINE...dark blue it is" she said sighing and going back to her room, she stared at the indigo coloured walls and sighed "I think it's pretty" Arial whispered as she sat down on the floor her back to the door.

* * *

 **Night...**

"I'm ready" Arial said as she came down the stairs, Blue and Papyrus smile widely "wowie Arial you look amazing" Papyrus said, "you look beautiful" Blue added as Arial giggled "thank you" she said, Red had to hold back the tears "my baby girl" he said as Kana hugged Arial tightly.  
"Have a nice time" Kana said as Arial nodded "okay mom" she replied as she headed out, her mom gave her all the details, his name was Jake Richards, he was some rich man's kid, they were meeting in one of the fancy human restaurants, Arial arrived early and waited inside for her date to show up.

Ring ring...  
Arial took her phone out of her small handbag, it was Iris...what was she calling so late for?  
Arial answered the call "hello Iris, what's up?" Arial asked, "hey...d-do you think you can...come over?" Iris asked, Arial's first thought was Iris's voice, she sounded nervous...but second thought was that Iris never invited her over so late, "uh no...I got a date tonight" Arial replied, she heard Iris whisper away from the phone...okay she was sure that she was in trouble.

"I thought you weren't into human boys" Iris replied, Arial frowned "Iris...if your in trouble say 'yes'" she said, "yes..." Iris replied, "is Cali there too?" Arial asked "yes...why?" Iris replied seeming to try and keep the conversation hidden from this third party, "then I'm coming, just know...that whoever hurts you or Cali...is dead" Arial said "okay see you..." Iris finished hanging up, Arial put the phone in her bag and teleported back to her room just as her date came into the restaurant.

* * *

Arial quickly got changed out of her dress and into her black shirt and shorts, she also grabbed her hoodie and red scarf as she wound it around her neck, Arial then teleported to Grillby's Iris lived close to there as she really liked monsters, Arial began walking toward Iris's place, her magic flared up in anger whoever this was...they are going to PAY!

* * *

Ring ring...  
"Hello?" Y/N asked, "hello this is Jake Richards, miss Arial has not arrived to my date...I do hope I am not being stood up" Jake said, Y/N began to panic "she left like twenty minutes ago, she has to be there" she replied, "no she isn't" Jake answered, Y/N hung up and rushed upstairs "RED, KANA!" she yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Arial had arrived, she walked up to the door and gave three soft knocks, Iris opened the door slightly a nervous smile on her face "Arial, come in" she said as she mouthed 'basement' while opening the door wider, Arial quickly grabbed Iris then teleported into Iris's basement, quickly summoning her wolf blaster she fired it at the intruder holding Calica, which knocked him off as Arial grabbed Calica and teleported back to the front door.  
Iris and Calica hugged each other as Arial summoned more wolf blasters, "go to my house...you'll be safe there" she said sounding serious, "are you sure you'll be okay?" Iris asked concerned Arial turned her head a smirk on her face "pfft, of course...I'll kill anyone who harms my friends" she said her eyes shining red in anger, "o-okay" Iris said grabbing Calica's hand and running away.

Arial turned her head back as she summoned a wall of bones surrounding the house and her, these monsters are not escaping with their lives, the wolf blasters snarled waiting for the intruders to come out, "heh...how well you have grown Arial" said a familiar voice, a voice that instantly sent fear to her mind.  
The wolf blasters seemed to sense the change and whimpered slightly, Arial gulped as she held the side of her neck with her left hand, she had to stay strong she couldn't back out now, "c-come out...your going to pay for hurting my friends" Arial said getting more confident, her eyes widened when she saw the familiar skeleton, his indigo eyes seemed to just burn into her own.

He began to walk towards her slowly, Arial backed into her own bone wall she was scared...but why, why did he scare her so much, why was she feeling this way towards a...stranger?  
The wolf blasters parted slightly to let him pass as they were confused on what to do, without Arial to give them a direct command, they were nothing more than dogs "how...cute" Indigo said as he grabbed Arial's chin with one hand, she couldn't speak, she was frozen "aw...you remember me" Indigo said.

Arial didn't understand she didn't know him "I-I don't...know you" she said, "look here, the pup does speak, I can see your loving mother decided to try and take matters into her own hands, but she can't separate you from me" Indigo said, Arial stared as Indigo began to rub her cheek "listen close sweet one, you will see me every week...and if you tell anyone I will make sure you regret it" he said as his eyes glowed and Arial gripped her neck with her left hand, it hurt, everything hurt and it was him that controlled it.  
"O-Okay" Arial said as Indigo smirked backing off "see you in a week" he whispered teleporting away, Arial's eyes teared up as her bone wall vanished away and her wolf blasters disappeared, "ARIAL!" Red yelled "you okay, did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly, Arial gave a smile "n-no...I'm okay papa" she said as she wiped away her tears, "let's go home" Red said but Arial quickly removed her hand from Red's own "we need to have a talk papa...who is Indigo?" she asked.

* * *

 **Oh boy.**

 **My precious little Arial D:**

 **It hurts me to hurt her!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

* * *

"So...it's not a birthmark" Arial said shocked, she was told everything...Kana looked away "I'm sorry...I wanted to protect you, I hoped maybe if you forgot about it then maybe..." she said tearing up "I'm an awful mother" Kana admitted, Red quickly hugged his crying wolf girl, Arial frowned "it's not true mom...your amazing...I-I..." she said as she rubbed at her neck.  
"Does it hurt?" Red asked, Arial shook her head "n-no but...I feel strange, like...I don't feel sad" she admitted, Kana sighed "I don't know how this monster marking works, but Arial...I swear til the day I die...he will not have you" she said seriously, Arial smiled "mom...thank you..." she said "okay girls...let's just sleep and in the morning...I guess we just continue going" Red said, the two nodded.

Arial came into her room and her eyes widened, she hadn't changed the colour in her room so it was still indigo, she remembered his eyes, those indigo eyes burning into her very soul, she slumped down onto the floor and felt another strange feeling, what was it?  
She felt...happy?  
She felt...joyful?  
She felt...safety?

These feelings...were they...love?

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Arials ear twitched as she heard a soft knock on the door, she had fallen asleep on the floor "Arial it's breakfast" Y/N said,  
Arial stood up and yawned "mmm...come in" she said tiredly, Y/N came into the room and her eyes widened "oh gosh Arial you look awful" she said, "yeah...I know..." Arial replied as she sat at the small table in her room, Y/N carefully placed Arial's breakfast down.

"Thanks..." Arial said as she began to pick at her food with her fork, "would you like me to repaint your room?" Y/N asked Arial almost seemed to give Y/N a death glare before saying "no" quite harshly, "wow...okay what's wrong?" Y/N asked as Arial sighed "well...I was just told that this mark came from a skeleton who wanted me when I was like five, now I'm meant to just live with it but..." she said pausing "but?" Y/N asked.

"Promise you won't tell mom" Arial said as Y/N nodded "but I love him..." Arial said, Y/N frowned "oh Arial...it's not real love, remember that story I read to you when you were young" she said and Arial nodded "yeah...where a monster imprisons a girl and she slowly falls in love with him...but...the monster was a good guy...I mean they kissed and he became a Prince" she replied, Y/N frowned "yes...but it's not REAL love, that is called Stockholm syndrome, where the hostage starts to have feelings for their captor" she said.  
Arial blinked "but...the girl was happy" she said, "only because she had no chance of escape" Y/N replied as Arial sighed "whatever...maybe I'm still out of it" she replied as she tried to at least eat, but nothing..."I'm not hungry" she mumbled pushing the plate away and just laying down on her bed.

* * *

Y/N sighed as she took the plate and left the room, gasping when she saw Kana "follow" she mouthed as she led Y/N outside out of earshot, "Y/N...I need you to listen, if I...were to...die, promise me...you'll watch over her..." Kana said, "where is this coming from...are you ill?" Y/N asked, Kana shook her head "no...I'm going...somewhere...to think" she said.

Y/N blinked "okay Kana, but promise me you'll...just...come back, I can't imagine any reality without you there" Y/N said "thank you..." Kana said as she gave Y/N a quick hug before rushing off.

* * *

 **Later...at night...**

Arial sighed as she put on her black hoodie and teleported to the front door, by now everyone was asleep...she could sneak out and meet this Indigo...get some answers, "Arial?" Y/N whispered making her jump "I-I thought you were...asleep" Arial whispered back nervous, "I'm waiting for Kana...she's been out since morning" Y/N replied with a yawn "your not leaving this house either missy" she added, Arial frowned "I need answers...truthful answers, why do I feel so..." she said unsure how to word her question, "...happy?" she finished.  
Y/N sighed "I can't allow you to leave Arial, I promised your mother" she said before pausing when Arial snapped her fingers and had teleported away, Y/N groaned as she headed upstairs to tell Red about Arial's runaway.

* * *

Arial had arrived at Grillby's she knew that her dad would figure out where she is soon and began to walk, sooner or later she'll find him...right?  
"Arial, what are you doing out here so late?" a familiar voice asked, Arial turned and spotted Kana "I just...wanted a walk" Arial replied, Kana frowned "I lied..." she said.

Arial blinked "uh...yeah I know, you told me" she said "not about that..." Kana replied looking away "when you were born,  
and I was...unconscious...I had memories, I don't remember much about my past...who my family is...how I survived in that jungle...all I know is that I...showed up" she added, Arial stared confused "what are you talk-" she asked before gasping when Kana revealed her soul.

Half was white and the other half red, what was even stranger was how the white side was upside down...Kana...was half monster "how?" Arial asked, Kana sighed as she put her soul back into her body "...once upon a time..."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuun**

 **So yes I hinted at a fairytale that I believe is much darker than we all think.**

 **Also...Kana will finally speak of her past YAY!**

 **...**

 **What...**

 **OH, your expecting something bad to happen, what do you take me for?**

 **This is a nice story...no bad things here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Saki**

* * *

Once upon a time...

There lived a wolf monster and a human girl, they were siblings.  
The wolf monster was named Kana Tokisho...and the girl Saki Tokisho.  
They were very close...no one could tear them apart.

But when the war came...  
They both went in different paths...  
Kana Tokisho knew how the monsters felt, she knew that some humans are cruel, that maybe they don't deserve to live, she told her sister that the monsters would not kill women or children...only the soldiers.  
While Saki Tokisho sought to defend all humans, she had a very rare soul...the power of DETERMINATION.

She was able to bring back the dead...by helping others, both monsters and humans stay determined.

But the war was brutal, humans and monsters couldn't see peace, the monsters were losing...Kana Tokisho begged her sister to help her, to save her people.  
Saki...couldn't...it's not that she didn't want to but she would be killed on the spot for helping a monster, still she did have a way she could save...her sister.

* * *

The monsters were retreating, Kana Tokisho stopped running as she heard a horn "Asgore...keep going to the mountain..." Kana said, Asgore stared "but Kana...if you stay you will have to fight your sister" he replied Kana Tokisho frowned "I know..." she replied, she heard the horn sound again and could see figures approaching "GO!" Kana yelled, Asgore nodded and continued evacuating his people.

A whole army arrived and at the front...her dear sweet sister.  
"Kana" Saki said, "Saki..." Kana replied, the two stared for the longest of times "go on ahead...I will deal with her" Saki said "why alone, we can just take her out" the human mage asked, "she is my sister...I will deal with her" Saki replied "well...so long as you kill her" the human mage replied before moving the army past Kana as she stared at Saki.

"Is this how we are going to end things sister?" Saki asked Kana frowned "seems so..." she replied Saki sighed "I won't kill you..." she said, Kana smiled "then I'm sorry..." she replied as Saki was stabbed straight through the heart "cause I will" Kana finished.

Reload...

* * *

Kana stared and frowned "so...that's how you are going to be" she said, Saki looked away "I'm sorry...but I have a way we can both be saved" she replied, Kana sighed "whatever it is...I'm not agreeing to it" she said as she charged for Saki again, killing her again.

Reload...  
Kill.  
Reload...  
Kill..  
Reload...  
Kill...  
Reload...

* * *

Kana panted as Saki just stared "I'll hear you out" Kana said as Saki smiled "if we combine our souls...we would become a god, both monster and human...we could be saved...we can save everyone" she said holding out her heart, Kana looked away "one thousand reloads..." she said.  
Saki paused "that many?" she asked, Kana sighed "we don't know how that will affect us when we join...if we join" she replied Saki looked away then looked back a smile and tears in her eyes "please...Kana...let's end this" she said, Kana sighed as she held out her soul.

"Let's live...Kana Tokisho" Saki said as she and Kana pressed their souls together causing a flash of white light.

* * *

Mmmm...everything was...black, opening her eyes the wolf girl woke up on a bed of flowers "...where...am I?" she asked herself as she looked around, she was in a jungle.  
The wolf girl slowly stood up and began her walk "hey..." said a female voice drawing the wolf girl's attention, in the tree was a lamia "your new around here...I'm Rose, what's your name?" Rose asked, "um..." the wolf girl said unsure "K-Kana, Kana Tokisho" she answered.

* * *

 **Present...**

"...I hope you understand..." Kana said as Arial just glared "that's it?" she asked, Kana sighed "yes...that's it" she said honestly, "so all this time...I could have gone out with other monsters!" Arial yelled she was furious, angry...how she HATED her!

Kana glared at Arial "no...I don't want you making the mistake I made with Red" she said causing Arial to fire a row of bone attacks which Kana barely dodged "shut...up...I'M NOT A MISTAKE!" Arial yelled, Kana glared "I didn't mean you sweetie...but you know...me and Red never planned for you, I don't ever regret it...but you have too much power...something no human or monster should ever have" she said.  
Arial growled "JUST GO AWAY!" she yelled firing more bone attacks which Kana dodged once more "I'm sorry...I really am, if you really don't want to marry a human boy...I won't force you" she said looking away, Arial seemed to calm down "r-really?" she asked, Kana looked back and nodded "yes...I could try with the next child...if...you want a little sibling" she said a smile on her face.

* * *

Arial smiled widely "YES I do" she said excited as she ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug "...I love you" Kana whispered..."what...no repl-" Kana said before she felt a stabbing pain in her back, Kana fell to the ground "A-Ari-" Kana muttered tiredly, her body close to death's door...she then noticed her daughter's eyes...a bright indigo colour.

The colour faded away back to their normal red causing Arial to gasp loudly and tear up "m-MOM!" she yelled as she quickly began trying healing magic..."d-don't leave me" Arial said tears falling from her eyes "please...mom...MOM!"

* * *

"I love you..."

* * *

 ***cries***

 **Listen...this is BIG!**

 **I never killed my own creation off before.**

 **Granted I can still do flashbacks and write her in other places.**

 **But I am really upset I had to.**

 **It was always in my mind to kill her off in the sequel, I wish I could have written this better but it kept bouncing around in my mind.**

 **Also this finally shows how Kana has determination (remember all those times she 'was filled with determination' YEAH not just words)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sweetheart**

* * *

"Arial?" Red said causing Arial to turn her head tears falling from her eyes "P-Papa...I-I didn't...d-didn't mean to" she said, Red was confused until his eye sockets widened, he rushed toward Kana's body "s-sweetheart...c-come on...y-your not dust yet" he muttered, as he focused on trying to heal Kana's stab wound.

"Dad...I-I'm sorry...I-"

* * *

 **SLAP!**

Arial couldn't believe it...on her cheek a red hand mark from Red, "YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled, "i-it...I-" Arial muttered before she decided to just teleport away...Red just panted and began to tear up until he heard a strange noise, turning back to Kana's body his eyes widened...there was her soul, it was red...Determination...

"You'll be okay sweetheart" Red whispered as he gently cupped the red soul...he knew how Determination worked...he just needed a little help, he grabbed Kana's arm and teleported back to home.

"Welcome ho-" Y/N started to say before her eyes widened and teared up, "KANA!" you yelled rushing to her body the yell waking everyone up, Orange took this hard...he just went back into his room and locked the door, Papyrus and Blue teared up as Sans stared at the red soul "...Red...y-you know what this means..." he said.  
Red sighed "yeah yeah...I know..." he said as he allowed Sans to deal with Kana's body, he took the red soul upstairs and gently placed it on a small pillow, "hope ya come back soon sweetheart...or...whatever your Determination does" he muttered refusing to sleep wanting to wait for Kana to return to him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Arial sobbed quietly...she couldn't go home...not ever...but she wasn't safe here either...  
She then remembered the alternate traveling machine as she teleported near the shed, not seeing anyone inside she teleported in and looked up the last known world...it was named 'Caramel'...well...it was either here or...

Arial looked to her home and sighed as she pulled on the lever and went inside the machine...

* * *

 **Back to...**

"Red you got to sleep" you told him "nnnooo...mmm s-sweetheart" Red muttered tiredly his eye sockets barely hanging open before he succumbed to sleep, you sighed as you gently laid him properly in bed "...come back soon Kana" you whispered to the red soul, it began to glow causing you to gasp as it began to glow white "Red" you whispered loudly nudging him as he woke up groggy before his sockets widened at seeing the white light.

The light soon faded, you and Red's eyes widened...this wasn't Kana...it looked somewhat like her...the skin colour, hair colour even clothes matched...but the eyes were more of a blue colour and she didn't have any ears or tail "s-sweetheart?" Red asked causing the woman to groan as she seemed to only start seeing her surroundings.  
She made a harsh gasp and quickly looked around "w-where...where is she..." the woman said...you and Red stared at each other, "where is who?" you asked "Kana...I-I joined with her...s-she should be here" the woman said as Red looked away the woman's eyes widened at seeing you and Red and frowned.

"Oh...oh no..." the woman said "I-I didn't...oh no..." she continued "who...are you" Y/N asked the woman sighed..."I'm...Saki, Saki Tokisho...I'm...the human part of...Kana Tokisho..." she said, you titled your head "what?" you asked now Red stared "t-then where is the other half?" he asked.  
Saki frowned as she showed her soul and Red's eyes widened in the middle was a small upside down white heart...a monster soul, "she...she's...not happy" Saki said "I tried to tell her it wasn't Ari's fault..." she added before the white soul seemed to hum "oh...where is Arial?" Saki asked.

Red huffed "she teleported off..." he said sounding angry, Saki frowned "w-we need to find her we-" she started to say before groaning as her soul cracked, Red rushed over "...we need to get that Monster soul out of you" he said Saki groaned "n-no please...I-I can't" she said before passing out.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

Saki opened her eyes...she felt so weak, she checked her soul and her eyes widened...there was no monster soul to be found "KANA!" she yelled trying to sit up but failing, the door opened and Saki stared as Red came in "your awake...thank Asgore" he said in his hands was a tray and on it a meal.  
Saki's stomach grumbled and the minute Red placed the tray down she quickly dug in "wow...looks like you were starved to the bone" Red joked, Saki snickered at the pun "what...you find my joke humerus?" Red asked causing Saki to start giggling "guess I'm just a numbskull" Red joked, Saki began to laugh loudly "STOOOOP, HAHAHA" she yelled before starting to calm down "I've not heard a joke in...years" she added as she slowed down on her eating.

Red smiled "Kana never laughed at my jokes" he said Saki frowned "w-where is Kana?" she asked staring at Red with those same eyes, "she's okay, she's resting..." Red replied causing Saki to sigh relieved, "...I-I'm sorry..." she said causing Red to stare "well I-...we...are not her" Saki said looking away "she...she's not coming back..." she added unable to look at Red, he didn't need to know how much she loved him.  
"Sweetheart" Red said causing Saki to look to him a small blush on her face as he gave a small smile "we will make this work...okay?" Red asked, Saki began to tear up then start crying, Red just pulled her close...he may not be his Kana...but she looked so much like her...

* * *

 **Hours later...**

Kana had soon woken up, the wolf monster was covered in grey fur, her tail having a white tip and finally her eyes that blood red, Saki quickly hugged Kana the moment she woke up only to be pushed away as she stood up and walked to the front door, "KANA WAIT!" Saki yelled causing Kana to stop "we can still be together sister..." Saki said, Kana didn't turn "no...we can't...I'm leaving" she said.  
Saki frowned as she summoned her soul trying to stay determined "please...accept my hand" she said holding out her soul, Kana didn't turn and just opened the door "...goodbye Saki..." she said leaving and slamming the door shut, Saki teared up as she fell to her knees...she...she needed to stay...determined...

* * *

 **OMGOSH NUUU**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Caramel**

 **(Note: you should check this Tumblr for the side stories** **6skellsandpet** **)**

Arial sighed as she was chugging a mustard bottle down at Grillby's...not HER Grillby's, it was this alternate universe called 'Caramel', god knows what the name meant but right now...she had an escape...a very drunken escape.

She was sure at this point she'll build up a tab bigger than...uhhh...who was it again? Arial chuckled as she chugged another bottle, if she couldn't remember...uhhh actually she forgot why she was even here in the first place.

Arial heard the door behind her open, but continued chugging her drink until the guy sat next to her "Papyrus welcome" Grillby said Arial turned at hearing the familiar name...but it wasn't Papyrus, actually he looked a lot like Purple...eh this was an alternate world.

* * *

"Hey Grillby" Papyrus said before looking over seeing a familiar face..."Kana?" he said sounding confused, Arial stared "noooo" she said her speech slurred as she sipped on the mustard bottle, "...Arial?" Papyrus said catching her attention again, "you know my name?" Arial asked.  
"Yeah...your mom showed you to me when you were a few months old" Papyrus said causing Arial to moan as she sipped on the mustard bottle some more, "where is your mom?" Papyrus asked...Arial's body tensed slightly "...s-she's...passed" she replied "w-what happened?" Papyrus asked.

Arial sighed as she gave Grillby the money and began to walk out...she didn't want to talk about it, Papyrus quickly hurried after her "let me walk you home" he said, "not going home..." Arial muttered as she just walked "then where are you going?" Papyrus asked, "...nowhere" Arial replied before Papyrus grabbed her hand stopping her "come on...I'll take you to my home...a-and you can sleep off the mustard" Papyrus said with a smile.

Arial seemed to think it over...it was either sleep at a warm home or sleep in a cold dark alleyway..."kay..." Arial muttered as she followed Papyrus's lead.  
Papyrus carefully opened the door and peaked inside...crap Fell was still awake..."wait here" Papyrus whispered as he went in and closed the door, Arial waited for awhile and soon heard the familiar sound of a teleport he took Arial's hand and teleported into his room, "it's best you sleep in my room...I don't want Fell or Swap finding out just yet until you sleep off the mustard" he said, Arial yawned "mmmkay...mmm..." she mumbled tired as she just fell onto his bed the mustard starting to drag her into sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Arial moaned as she turned in bed and fell off but instead of hitting the floor she landed on top a familiar skeleton...one that made her scream and cower into the corner.  
Papyrus yelped when Arial fell onto him and then covered the sides of his head when Arial screamed and saw her back into a corner, why was she so scared of him?

 **BASH!**

"PAPYRUS WHO IS SCRE-" Fell started before noticing a scared wolf girl in the corner, "...OH..." Fell said before he smirked at Papyrus "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS CUTIE?" he asked as Papyrus groaned, "I'm not dating her..." he said causing Fell to frown "WHATEVER YOU SAY, STILL...WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?" he asked.  
Papyrus frowned "she's from an alternate world...she's the daughter of that other wolf girl..." he said Fell had to think for awhile "OH RIGHT...THAT ONE THAT JUST VANISHED, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD A KID" he said, Papyrus smiled "remember that picture Grillby took?" he asked causing Fell to nod, "well...she's the baby..." Papyrus finished.

Fell stared at her, only just noticing her seem to calm down "WELL...SHE WILL STAY FOR BREAKFAST" Fell said before leaving the room, Papyrus sighed relieved...that went well "who are you?" Arial asked causing him to stare as he knelt down so he wasn't towering her "well according to your mother...I'm Purple, but you can call me Caramel" he said holding out his hand, Arial stared at it before slowly reaching out with her own "Arial..." she replied before being helped up.

* * *

Caramel then led Arial downstairs into the living room "I'm going to help Fell with breakfast, so you just watch some TV" Caramel said letting Arial go and heading into the kitchen, Arial sat down on the couch and began to flip through some of the channels before finding a comedy channel, she watched the show for awhile...strange...she hasn't laughed at a single joke yet.  
"Sup kiddo?" a familiar voice asked causing Arial to jump as she looked toward the voice seeing Orange...who she guessed was called Swap in this alternate world, "nothing..." Arial replied before changing the channel to cartoons, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" Fell yelled.

Arial turned the TV off and walked over to the table feeling a little nervous but sat down as Caramel put a plate in front of her, sausages, beans, toast, eggs and bacon littered the plate, Arial picked up her fork and began to slowly eat the breakfast listening to the conversation but not joining in, until she was asked "HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO STAY?" by Fell.  
Arial looked up and shrugged "I-I dunno...maybe forever...I-I can't go back home..." she muttered as she started using her fork to pick at the food, "THEN YOU WILL STAY WITH US UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO RETURN HOME" Fell declared Arial stared and frowned "I can't accept that" she said, "NONSENSE, YOU ARE A FRIEND SO YOU WILL STAY" Fell ordered.

Arial began to giggle slightly he reminded her so much of Uncle Black, except he sounded almost softer "only if I can call you all Uncle's" Arial said, Swap stared "...wait...who is your father?" he asked "Red" Arial replied this caused Fell to slightly tear up as he quickly hugged Arial "I'M AN UNCLE!" he yelled.  
Arial giggled slightly...yep just like a softer Uncle Black, Swap smiled "heh, wait until Red hears about this" he said Caramel chuckled "best not...Berry might overreact" he replied, "MY OTHER ME MUST NOT BE TREATING YOU WELL AT ALL" Fell said causing Arial to tilt her head "uh why do you say that?" she asked, "THOSE CLOTHES ARE JUST AWFUL" Fell replied causing Arial to stare she didn't think her clothes were that bad, a little plain and...tattered but...she wasn't a fan of dresses or fancy clothes.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO STAY, THEN I WILL TAKE YOU OUT TO GET SOME PROPER CLOTHES" Fell said letting Arial go "oh I couldn't..." she replied, "nah it's okay...helping kiddo's like you is what me and Fell do the best" Swap replied causing Arial to just stare, what did he mean by that?  
"O-Okay...i-if you really want to..." Arial replied as she went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

Arial, Caramel, Swap and Fell were walking around the mall, Arial mentally groaned when she saw a fancy woman's clothes shops, just great...dresses and tight skirts, but instead of that they turned into a more brightly lit store full of comfy clothes, no dresses in sight, thank the lord.  
Arial walked around looking at a few clothes...she tried her best to not show how much she liked something...because...the prices were...high, while Arial knew it wasn't a problem for her family since they were rich with all the jobs her Uncle's and Papa had, she was unsure how much money these three made.

Though she soon noticed Swap and Fell were picking up the clothes that she really liked, Arial should have known her Uncle's were never stupid, soon they were heading back home.  
Arial was of course told to bathe and change, to which she agreed taking a nice warm bath and then changing into simple plain black clothes, they were very comfy she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV once more, once again to the comedy channel...she couldn't understand...why didn't she laugh?

* * *

 **Note Caramel and this world is all from SansyFresh, I got permission to use it.**

 **I just find it cute you can find his fic here: A03 /works/7587052?view_full_work=true**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bravery**

* * *

It had already been a few weeks since Arial had started living with Caramel, he entered the living room seeing Arial was upside down on the couch watching another comedy show, he understood her look, he had not asked about Kana...but maybe he needed to...

"Hey Arial" Caramel said sitting next to her, she hummed in response finally deciding to turn herself back right way on the couch, "listen...I need to know...what happened with Kana?" he asked causing Arial to pause frozen, she seemed to look away unsure how to answer his question.  
"Someone...killed her..." Arial replied numbly "then...why are you here...and not back home mourning?" Caramel asked, Arial sighed her eyes shifting causing Caramel to sigh "be honest with me Arial, I won't judge you..." he said, Arial stared only seeing honest eyes..."I...no, someone else controlled me...made me kill her" she replied.

Caramel finally understood..."well that explains why your soul is grey" he muttered causing Arial to gasp and cover her chest "have you been snooping at MY SOUL!" she yelled almost offended, "I-I was only curious...you didn't look like the same happy baby I saw years ago" Caramel replied, Arial sighed "...what does a grey soul mean?" she asked.  
Caramel blinked "well...normally it means, you've lost...something...someone close and your soul loses...it's trait" he replied, Arial sighed "sounds right...I don't feel determined..." she muttered, Caramel blinked "your mom had a determination trait?" he asked, Arial nodded "yeah..." she replied.

Caramel frowned he had not known Kana long but he knew she was kind and a little strange..."still, you need to go home, you have to face Red sooner or later" Caramel replied causing Arial to tense up as she looked away "you said it wasn't you...who was controlling you?" Caramel asked, Arial shifted slightly as she held a hand to her neck...wait...was that a mark?

He noticed the look...the look that she didn't want to talk about it, for now he left it be sooner or later she'll open up and talk about it.

* * *

 **Days later...**

Arial seemed happier...she even chuckled when Swap started making puns, "Uncle Fell..." Arial said getting his attention "do you find Swap's puns...furstrating" she said causing Fell to yell as she laughed, Swap joined in with more puns.  
Two knocks came on the door "who's there?!" Arial yelled back giggling, Caramel had gotten up and opened the door "hello Red" he said walking back into the living room and noticed Arial had vanished, Swap pointed up to Caramel's room lazily.

Caramel sighed as he walked up and opened his room door...no Arial in sight..."Arial?" Caramel said...no response..."knock knock" Caramel said, "w-who's there?" Arial whispered quietly he walked over and looked under his bed...there she was...her face a mixture of anger and sadness.  
"Are..." Caramel replied Arial didn't look over..."are who..." she replied quietly, "are you furious?" Caramel asked causing Arial to snicker "do you want me to tail you more jokes?" he asked causing Arial to giggle "noooo" she said, Caramel smiled as Arial crawled out of her hiding space, "it's not your Red" he said as Arial frowned "...it's...still him though..." she replied.

"Listen...you have to face your fears...you have to stay determined" Caramel said Arial sighed "I can't..." she said holding her knees to her chest, Caramel sighed..."okay then...stay brave...you can do that" he said causing Arial to stare...it wasn't her Red...she...she can do this...she can be brave.

Arial stood up and followed Caramel out, she noticed the familiar looking skeleton sitting beside Swap...she had to hold in her tears...she couldn't...*sniff*...couldn't cry.  
Red gave a lazy smile he didn't get a lot of info about this girl other than the fact she was an alternate Red's child, "what I'm not that ugly am I?" he asked, Arial gave a small giggle slightly as she quickly hugged Red tightly unable to hold back her tears "aw well aren't you just a paw thing" Red said as Arial's sobs quickly got replaced with a laugh.

* * *

 **Days later...**

Inviting Red over was perfect, Arial had opened up...especially about the mark on her neck...

"It was Indigo...your alternate's brother" Arial said, Caramel knew about his alternate self and his brother, his alternate self wasn't like him at all...but Indigo sounded different from his own brother, "I think...you should go back and face him" Caramel said Arial looked away "I can't...I just...freeze, I lock up and...I can't do anything" she replied.  
Caramel sighed "but you can...you just have to be brave...I had to..." he said drawing Arial's attention, "I had to...kill...my brother..." Caramel said making Arial turn away..."I-I'm sorry..." she said, "...I had to face him...make sure he could never hurt me or my family ever again..." Caramel added, Arial stared "but...I can't kill Indigo...I'll gain...love" she said looking away.

She knew a lot about love and exp from her Uncle Black, she was told constantly to not kill ANYONE!  
Even killing Kana didn't count to her gaining love or exp, because she was not in control..."can't you help me?" Arial asked looking back with pleading eyes, "sorry...I can't...we aren't allowed to mess about with alternate universes" Caramel said, Arial pouted "liar..." she muttered.  
Caramel gave a snicker "I know killing isn't the right way to go...I was alone to face my brother, but you don't have to be...you have your Dad and your Uncle's...they will protect you...all you have to do is stay brave and face your fears" he said, Arial looked away slightly "...will Papa forgive me?" she asked Caramel frowned "do you forgive yourself?" he asked causing Arial to stare back.

She had to admit...recently she has been feeling something...she couldn't put to any words, she felt this strange sense of Determination...but it wasn't the same, no...something else was fuelling her...making her finally understand...that she can forgive herself, "yeah..." Arial replied causing Caramel to smile "then your Dad will forgive you..." he said causing Arial to stand up.

She was filled...with **BRAVERY!**

* * *

 **WHA-**

 **Arial has Bravery trait now!**

 **Caramel and his universe was made by SansyFresh**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Red and Saki**

* * *

Orange walked into the living room and saw Saki on the couch sobbing...using his magic he gently lifted her up and sat down, placing her back down so her head was on his lap "ah...I-I'm sorry" Saki said trying to sit up but Orange pulled her head back down, "um..." she said a little confused "w-when Kana was...upset, she would just cry on me..." Orange said trying not to look at her face, it was still too hard.

Saki looked away "I'm not Kana though..." she replied "I know but...your family..." Orange replied, Saki began to tear up again "Orange...please don't make my sweetheart cry" Red said, Orange sighed "she needs to get it out of her system" he replied.  
Red glared before he grabbed her hand and sat her up, "listen here sweetheart...Kana...just needs time, I'm sure she'll come back" he said giving her cheek a little stroke, "ya just gotta promise to stay determined...okay?" he asked touching his forehead to Saki's own "o-okay..." she replied, "great...do ya...want a snack?" Red asked with a smile.

Saki blushed as her stomach growled "y-yes please" she said with a giggle, "okay...since your human I'm guessing no raw meat?" Red asked Saki nodded silently "okay...I'll make ya something nice" Red said walking off, "Red never cooked before..." Saki said "that's because Kana never needed cooked meals..." Orange replied.  
Saki looked away "oh..." she said unsure now what to do "I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction" Orange said, causing Saki to snicker...that was nice...but he wanted to make her laugh "I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind" Orange said making Saki giggle and snort.

"My first job was working in an orange juice factory, but I got canned, couldn't concentrate" Orange said finally making Saki laugh loudly, she then giggled "why did the bee get married?" Saki asked causing Orange to glare "why?" he asked, was she really going to make a pun?

"Because he found his honey" Saki finished causing Orange to laugh and Saki to giggle "ahhh...I haven't had a good laugh in...well ever since now I guess" she said giving a sigh, "was...Kana good with puns?" Orange asked "no...Kana didn't understand them, but she always laughed when I made them..." Saki answered, "then how did...formed Kana get no sense of humor?" Orange asked "maybe she never found them funny...she just...laughed to make me happy" Saki replied with a frown.  
"Do you know why I make puns because it's my respunsibility." Orange said making Saki laugh again "every time you frown or look sad, me, Red or Sans will make a pun" Orange added, "noooo..." Saki said in a giggle soon Red returned "here ya are sweetheart" he said, on her plate was some fries, a bottle of ketchup and mustard, a burger, a small salad and last but not least every bit of fruit Red could find.

Saki quickly grabbed the bottle of mustard and nearly drowned her burger in it quickly beginning to eat "OH GOD...mmmm" Saki said, starting to tear up "I haven't had proper food in so long" she added, Red chuckled "so I'm guessing Kana was the reason that...well Kana ate only meat and apples?" he asked, "yeah...when we formed we had no idea who...well Kana would take after, ugh I had to suffer with the same meal day in and day out" Saki complained.  
"Ohhhh and when I saw all that food...the condiments...the pasta" Saki cried, "I couldn't help myself...I NEEDED it!" she added, "wait...YOU ate my bro's lasagna?" Red asked causing Saki to blush slightly "y-yeah..." she answered getting weird looks, "IT WAS SITTING THERE TAUNTING ME TO EAT IT!" she yelled.

Red chuckled "yeah well...Kana got sick thanks to that" he said causing Saki to groan "don't remind me, Kana was so angry...we had a huge fight" she replied, "so...uh...since you and her were...thinking beings...which one of you loved me?" Red asked causing Saki to pause and look away "...", Red could guess "I'll wait" he said catching her attention again, "wait until you say those three words to me..." Red said, Saki teared up slightly "I-I'll never say them" she said in a giggle, Red winked "I'll give ya a bad time til ya do" he said Saki giggled again but kept up her own silent promise.

* * *

 **Days later...**

Saki had been sleeping on the couch, too uncomfortable to sleep in the same room with Red...she had also been searching for Kana, but her sister...was nowhere to be found.  
"Are you sure I can't help cook?" Saki asked Y/N, "oh no it's okay...my Masters are all very specific with their breakfast" you replied, Saki frowned "uh...c-can I..." she started to ask before pausing causing Y/N to stare and smile "you want to cook for Red?" you asked.

Saki began to blush slightly "t-to say thank you...n-not because I..." she said before stopping not ever wanting to say those three words, you giggled "okay...I'm sure Master Red won't mind...oh...you'll want the proper attair too" you said with a wink.

Red snored loudly until he heard too gentle knocks...must be Y/N with his breakfast "mmmcomein" he mumbled, the door gently opened and closed as footsteps approached his table and he heard the sound of a tray being placed down, soon his room was bathed in the morning light "...", Red was waiting for Y/N to wake him...but it was silent.  
He moaned as he sat up and yawned loudly "ya too lazy to wake me up or-" he started to say before his eye sockets widened, in front was Saki in a maid uniform "I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!" she yelled blushing red, "T-THANK YOU...f-for everything" she quickly added starting to walk away but stopped when Red teleported in front of her.

"Your...beautiful" Red said with a smirk, Saki covered her face wanting to hide her red blush he grabbed her hand making her yelp as he pulled her over to the table and sitting her down, "you eaten yet?" Red asked Saki shook her head "n-no..." she replied.  
Red held out a forkful of food to her mouth "first bite" he said, Saki only blushed and opened her mouth accepting the food, she chewed for awhile then hummed in content at the taste, Red then gave her the fork making her a little confused...but then she blushed she took a forkful of food and offered it to Red, he opened his mouth and ate the food off the fork.

After a few forkfuls back and forth the breakfast was done, "w-was it good?" Saki asked nervous "it was perfect..." Red replied, Saki gave a small smile but then noticed Red frowning, "w-what's wrong?" she asked "your not red anymore" he replied with a wink causing her to blush red again, "s-stop it" Saki said trying to hide her face as Red chuckled "your cute" he said only causing her to silently scream.

* * *

 **Days later...**

Saki had given up on searching for Kana...she knew her sister will return when she is ready, she had no choice anyway considering what today was...it was the day Kana and Red first had intercourse...so she was in heat.  
"Morning sweetheart" Red said causing Saki to jump and yelp slightly before calming down "Reeed don't scare me like that" she said causing him to chuckle, "but your so cute when your scared" he teased causing Saki to cross her arms in an angry pout "uh listen" Red said sounding nervous.

"I...um, well..." Red said causing Saki to blush slightly...was he going to ask her to sleep with him?  
"I fucked up real bad, Arial hasn't come back home..." Red finished causing Saki to mentally groan but sigh, "she'll come home sooner or later" she replied, Red stared "what's worse is...I can't sense her...anywhere...w-what if she-" he said starting to tear up Saki quickly hugged Red tightly "shhhh...it's okay...she's okay" she whispered rubbing his head as Red calmed into her touch, GOOD GOD SHE WANTED HIM!

 **Knock knock...**

* * *

Red and Saki looked toward the door...unsure who it could be, Red stood up and walked to the door and opened it about to tell the intruder to 'fuck off', his eyes widened and began to tear up "ARIAL!" he yelled as she rushed into his arms crying herself "I'm so sorry sweetie...I'm so fucking sorry" Red muttered, Arial sniffled as she nuzzled into his coat "I'M SORRY TOO PAPA!" she yelled.  
Saki gave a soft smile...then she frowned quickly she ran to Y/N's room to hide not wanting Arial to see the familiar face of her mother.

Red gave Arial's forehead a soft kiss with his teeth "where were ya?" he asked, Arial smiled nervously "I used your machine thing" she replied, Red sighed no wonder he couldn't sense her..."I'm glad your home sweetie...I promise...I won't do that ever again" he said seriously, Arial smiled "I forgive you Papa..." she replied "oh yeah I want ya to me-" Red said starting to turn but noticing the couch empty.  
"Uh...huh, guess she's a little nervous..." Red said chuckling slightly "wait here" he added as he teleported away, Saki had her knees to her chest, "sweetheart?" Red asked causing her to stare at Red "why are ya here?" he asked, Saki looked away "I didn't want her to see...my face" she replied.

Red frowned understanding...afterall Arial was the one who killed Kana...well was controlled to kill her, "you can't hide here for the rest of the time that she's here" Red said, Saki sighed "...I can't..." she muttered as Red sighed grabbing Saki's hand "ya just gotta stay determined sweetheart...no matter what...I'll be by your side" he replied as Saki gave him a small smile then sighed "okay" she said.

* * *

The two headed back up and Arial's eyes widened, "Arial...this is Saki" Red introduced "Mama told me about you...so your like, half of my mom..." Arial said, Saki nodded slightly "in a way yes..." she replied "where's Kana then?" Arial asked causing Saki to look away "Kana left sweetie...we don't know if she will come back or not" Red replied.  
Arial nodded understanding "then miss Saki" she said getting her attention "can I call you mom?" she asked causing Saki to tear up and quickly hugged Arial, seems like this could finally end happily.

"Oh yeah...you promised me a sibling" Arial said starting to laugh when Saki pulled back and blushed hard, "I...did" she replied remembering the promise her and Kana made, Arial smiled happily she was already fifteen...it would be unfair to not just...go for it.  
Saki took a deep breath then grabbed Red's hand who was just frozen in shock at the info, she dragged him to the room as Arial giggled and headed outside...she had one last place to go.

* * *

 **Knock knock...**

"Stupid lazy mutt..." Indigo grumbled as he opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Arial as she held her hand out with a smile "hi...I'm Arial."

* * *

 **EVERYTHING IS RIGHT AGAIN!**

 **Well...almost everything.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Flirting**

* * *

Indigo stared at Arial's outstretched hand...he was well...shocked, many questions going through his mind 'why was she here, was this a trap, why did she introduce herself and...why was she smiling?'

Arial blinked "uh...it's a bit rude not to shake your mate's hand" she replied making Indigo backwalk "m-mate?" he asked causing Arial to stare, "uh yeah...isn't that the reason you marked me...to make me yours" she replied.

Indigo was just frozen there was no way she was that accepting...while this was his plan he knew this must be a trap "what's your plan?" he asked angrily "no plan, no trap..." Arial replied taking back her hand since he wasn't going to shake it "why...I controlled you to kill your mother" Indigo said.  
Arial stared "yes...you did" she replied Indigo glared "AND?" he asked in a yell "I forgive you..." Arial replied simply, "you...how?" Indigo asked "while what you did was awful...and I will always remember it...I can choose to hate you to the end of time...but I don't want to, hate won't fix anything...it won't fix my mom...so I forgive you" Arial replied.

* * *

Indigo blinked "so wait...your mine?" he asked Arial was about to reply before Indigo laughed "MWHEHEHE I WIN AT LAST!" he yelled, Arial coughed slightly catching his attention, "ah yes my pet, do not worry we shall rule this world TOGETHER!" Indigo exclaimed as he reached out to Arial but a wolf blaster growled making him stop.  
"Oh did I forget to say that just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I'm going to love you...I'm not scared of you anymore" Arial said with a glare, "if you want me so badly...then you best start trying to get on my good side..." she added before smirking "I'll see you next week" she finished before teleporting off.

Indigo was frozen...he lost...again...

* * *

NO!  
HE REFUSED TO LOSE AGAIN!

"I WILL MAKE YOU FALL FOR ME ARIAL, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Indigo yelled, Purple sighed "I need a drink..." he muttered.

* * *

Arial giggled as she fell onto the couch then began to laugh, she did it, she faced him and stayed brave!  
Arial's ears twitched and groaned her parents were still...busy..."oh god" she groaned no wonder why the house was so empty and quiet.

Arial decided to head out to Grillby's and meet up with Iris and Calica, and to tell them...well...she'd tell them about Indigo and her plans.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short but I wanted to do a chapter where Arial just confronted Indigo for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys I have bad news but also good news.

The bad news is that...writing lately has been too difficult I dunno what it is but I've been unable to sit and write.

I try but I just can't, now there are ways I could fix this.

Like getting another writer, but I dunno how I feel about it.

Good news is though

I may move everything to comics permanently.

That's right, you see I have more fun drawing so what will happen is I will start from the beginning, following my fanfics closely but able to take more liberties.

I can also do more stuff with visual designs.

Now you Living With the Skeletons fans already know that I am starting a comic series working with someone else.

But for you readers of Six Skeletons, Maid, Pet and Baby I will start from the very beginning with Six Skeletons and a pet.

This is awesome because I get to draw one or two chapters from Raccoons fanfic concerning Indigo and Purple.

I'll have to ask though first if it is okay to do so.

It will take some time as I want to finish some other things, but look forward to it, when I start the comics I will notify you and if I do get some miracle inspiration then you'll see some writing.

But I hope you stick around even if I don't I'm sorry for not posting much.


End file.
